More Than a Friend
by YuriChan220
Summary: Akane is still oblivious to the fact that Tomoko is in love with her. How will Tomoko react when she finds out Akane's long kept secret?
1. Love Interests

**More Than a Friend**

**Main Pairings: Akari x Akane, Akane x Tomoko**

**Genre: Friendship/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri, Candy Boy or Mai-Hime or any of its characters.**

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! This is my first Akane x Tomoko fanfic. I thought I would create one since there seems to be little stories about them. And since there's one story taken about how they first met, I have to think of something so that I won't plagiarize them. Also, a certain author named ****XxMNinjaxX ****inspired me to write the other characters from other series as Akane's college friends, so I'll stick with that. Anyway, please, enjoy the story!**

It is a wonderful day at the Akaza household. Akari is just leaving the house when her older sister Akane come running to the front door.

"Akari," she says. "Don't forget these." She hands her sister her papers for her report this week.

"Oh, thanks, Onee-chan," Akari says as she takes them and shoves them in her bag. "I don't know what I would've done if I had left them there."

Akane giggles. "Oh, Akari. You silly girl."

The little sister turns to leave. "Well, I'm off. See you after school, Onee-chan."

"Bye," Akane waves to her little sister as she closes the door. Once she's gone, the college student claps her hands together as an idea pops in her head. "While she's off to school, since I have my day off from college, I think I might have a little fun." She trots into her room, where it's filled with pictures and posters of her little sister, plus a bunch of comics on sister incest. She rummages through some manga until she picks up a new book she had purchased a few days ago. "I've got to read this!" In an instant, Akane rushes to the living room, preparing everything on the table and puts on Akari's panties on her head.

From the moment she starts to read, she could think of nothing but her little sister. She always had a crush on her ever since Akari was born, how adorable she looks and everything about her is cute. As time went by, Akane never stopped loving Akari. In fact, once she realized that she fell in love with her, she began to buy some manga about sister incest to get a better understanding of how a sister-sister relationship works. However, she didn't want to let Akari know because she might think she's a huge pervert and might never want to talk to her again. She's been keeping this a secret ever since high school. Until today, she's really good at hiding the fact that she loves her sister very much. She didn't want anyone else to know either, especially her good friend Tomoko Yoshikawa. She definitely knows what her reaction will be when she finds out. It'll be the same as Akari, exept that she won't ever be her friend again.

She closes her book and slumps hangs her head as she takes Akari's panties off her head. Taking a good look at them, she clutches them to her chest with a smile on her face. "Akari . . . I love you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chinatsu's sister, Tomoko is at home alone, too, doing the dishes. She herself is thinking about someone and it's none other than her best friend, Akane Akaza. She's been in love with her ever since they first met in middle school. She couldn't stop thinking about her, like her beautiful appearance, her long, red hair, the way she smiles and how she's the most popular girl in the whole school. She started to hold feelings for Akane when they started high school, but wasn't really sure if she would confess her feelings to her. Since she's the most popular girl, Tomoko felt that she would get rejected if she ever told Akane her feelings. She knows she's a very shy girl anyway, so she kept these feelings to herself since then. Up until they went to college together, Tomoko still holds feelings for Akane. However, she's not really sure if Akane is still willing to accept her feelings.

When she's done with everything, she slumps down on the couch in the living room and gazes at a picture of her and Akane when they started college. She picks it up and gazes at it with a smile. She wasn't the one who offered for them to take a selfie, but Akane insisted that she wanted to take one just for them to remember by. She hopes Akane had kept hers, too. Clutching the picture to her chest, a soft smile comes across Tomoko's face.

"I love you . . . Akane."

* * *

The next day at lunch, Akane and Tomoko are eating lunch with their college friends, Kanade and Yukino Sakurai and Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga. The six of them became friends just as they started college together, as they happen to be in the same class. Since then, they've been hanging out and studying together as much as they could. However, Akane and Tomoko soon learned that their four friends have lovers. By that, they mean that Kanade has Yukino as a girlfriend as well as Shizuru with Natsuki. Both of them never told their friends their love interests, for what they fear of their reaction might be if they found out is the most part. In fact, that's just what they were talking about right now.

"So, I was thinking of taking Natsuki to the movies this weekend," Shizuru says.

"Oh, what are you going to see?" Yukino asks.

"Some romantic movie or something," Shizuru replies, putting an arm over the blue haired girl's shoulder.

"Hey, quit touching me," Natsuki says, gently pushing her lover away.

"That sounds fun!" Yukino says. "I'm taking Kana-chan out on a date to explore the art museum! We're gonna see lots of sculptures and art pictures and other stuff!"

"That's because I wanted to see it for myself," Kanade corrects her.

"Well, I hope you guys have a good time," Akane says, taking a bite out of her sushi.

"Yes, tell us about it on Monday," Tomoko says.

There is silence for only a brief moment.

"Oh, yeah!" Yukino blurts out. "I've been wondering about this for a long time: Akane-chan, Tomoko-chan, do you have someone you like?"

Akane and Tomoko gasp with their faces as red as a tomato. They had never expected their friend to ask that question, not that they would have minded if they hadn't kept it a secret all these years. Both of them turn away as they keep on blushing.

"What's the matter?" Shizuru asks.

"All I was asking was who do you like?" Yukino says, pouting her lips.

"Maybe they don't feel like talking about it," Kanade says.

"That's right," Natsuki says. "Sometimes, it's not good to get into their privacy."

"But they never tell us anything about their love interests," Yukino points out.

"I know, but still, it's probably too private for them to talk about," Kanade replies.

"I guess you're right," Yukino sighs.

Akane and Tomoko sigh in relief. They are glad that some of their friends are considerate of their feelings. Besides, if that were to be brought up again, they would have to come up with an excuse in order to keep their secret. With that in mind, they just keep on eating their food.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but it will get better soon. I love the Akane x Tomoko pairing, especially when they were featured in the manga in Intermission 21. I just loved their interaction with each other there. Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


	2. A Nice Smell

**Chapter 2**

**A Nice Smell**

After classes are over, Akane and Tomoko decide to walk home together and probably sleep over. Tomoko has been in Akane's home one time and she was thrilled to be in her friend's room. The two had talked about their sisters for a little bit before they slept together. It was the greatest experience Tomoko has ever had. And now, Tomoko is doing it again and she's very excited about it.

"Akari told me she's going to a friend's house to study," Akane says as she unlocks the door. "So, that gives us time to talk and get things ready for dinner."

"That's okay!" Tomoko says, clasping her hands together. "I'll be glad to help!"

"Great! Then, let's get started!"

From that moment on, Akane and Tomoko work together getting the house cleaned up and dinner ready, for they are having some steak and rice. Akane did most of the cooking while Tomoko set up the table for them and probably for Akari as well if she ever comes back. While Tomoko waits for Akane to be done, she glances at her friend and blushes deeply. _Wow! _she thinks to herself. _She cooks so well in this house, especially when she's wearing her apron! That's so professional of her! _She puts her hands on her cheeks upon thinking about this, feeling her cheek getting warmer and warmer.

"Tomoko?"

"Ah, y-yes?" The pink haired girl quickly snaps back to reality and turns to her friend.

"Would you like something to drink while this cools down?"

"Oh, um, tea would be nice," Tomoko replies.

"Alright. I'll get it started right now."

Akane gets out a tea pot and starts boiling the water while Tomoko sits down on the couch. Akane follows soon after and sits next to her. Both of them are silent for a brief moment until Tomoko speaks up.

"So . . . wasn't it weird when Yuki-chan had asked us that silly question?"

"Yes, that was weird," Akane replies, laughing.

"I mean, we don't have love interests, right?"

Silence fills the room again as the two stare at each other. Their faces turn bright red again as they think about an answer to the question, but nothing comes to their mind. Instead, they try to laugh it off.

"Nah, that wouldn't be possible," Akane says, waving her hand dismissively.

"What were they thinking?" Tomoko adds. "They would find out soon enough?"

"Not a chance."

Both of them laugh again, but it seems a little soft and quiet on that part. For them, they really do have love interests, but is too shy to even tell it to each other. They stare at each other for about a minute. Tomoko starts to lean in closer to Akane, looking into her closed eyes. _I wonder what her eyes would look like if they were to open._ Tomoko thinks to herself. Akanes raises an eyebrow as she sees her friend start to lean in towards her and starts to back away a bit.

"T-Tomoko?" Akane says. "What are you doing?"

The pink haired girl quickly catches herself and sits up. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry! I just, uh, was wondering what perfume you have, so I decided to have a whiff!"

Akane takes a sniff on her shoulder. "Well, I didn't put anything special on except for the shampoo I've been using for a week."

"Oh, I see." Tomoko turns away to hide her embarrassment she just did.

Just then, the tea starts to screech very loudly, meaning that the water is boiled. Akane immediately stands up to go check on it.

"Oh, my!" she says. "The tea must be ready!"

She hurriedly pours some into two little cups and goes into the cupboard to pick out some tea packs. She takes out two green tea packs and puts them in the tea cups, walks over to Tomoko and hands her the tea. The two then sit in silence for a bit as they wait for the tea to cool off for just a bit. Suddenly, Tomoko feels that waiting in the living room might be too spacy for them to be in, so she turns to her friend.

"Um, Akane-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can we . . . have some tea in your room?" Tomoko asks, shyly.

"Sure, we can. Just give me a moment." Akane stands up and rushes to her room to make sure she didn't leave out anything, like her doujins or things that are Akari related. She shoves a bunch in her closet and closes the door so that it doesn't pop out. After making some final adjustments, she runs back downstairs and calls her friend over. Tomoko brings up both of their tea and heads to Akane's room. Akane closes the door and sits down with Tomoko at a small table set up for them. There is silence again, only this time, it feels like minutes have gone by. None of them wanted to look at each other in the eye. Either they had nothing to talk about or they are too shy to talk about anything love related. Akane glances at the closet to make sure that nothing else in their would stick out and nods when she knows that it's all good for now. She then turns to Tomoko, who then looks at her with a blush on her face.

"Akane-chan?"

"Tomoko . . ."

The pink haired girl doesn't know why, but as if she's in a trance, her body is telling her to get closer to Akane. So she starts scooting herself closer to her again, only this time, having lovestruck eyes without even realizing it. Akane backs away again, but stops when she bumps into the edge of her bed. Tomoko keeps on going until she is fully close to Akane. Both of them stare at each other, not even sure what to say. Tomoko thinks that this is her big chance, but is pondering on whether she should do it or not. But, like a demon possessing her body, she slowly leans forward and right when she's about to reach Akane's lips . . .

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Akane's cell phone begins to ring, making both of them jump in surprise. Tomoko backs away from what she was about to do to her friend while Akane scrambles around, searching for her phone. _What am I doing!? _ Tomoko thinks to herself. _I've never done anything like that before! Could it be that Akane-chan wasn't even ready for it? I mean, I really, really wanted to do it, but . . . I just . . . couldn't. Why?_ Maybe even worse, what if she was revealing her well kept secret to Akane without even realizing it? She should've pulled back when she had the chance.

Akane gets off the phone and walks back to sit with her friend. "That was my sister on the phone. She told me that she's sleeping over tonight, so . . . do you want to stay?"

Tomoko blushes bright red. "Oh, y-yes! I'd be more than happy to! Chinatsu wouldn't mind at all!"

"Good," Akane says as she stands up. "Well then, I think it's time for dinner, don't you think?"

"Okay," Tomoko says. But before Akane got a chance to leave, the pink haired girl quickly grabs the red haired girl's shirt. "Wait, Akane-chan!"

"What is it, Tomoko?" Akane says, turning to her friend in worry.

"I'm sorry about . . . what I did earlier."

Akane raises and eyebrow, but then giggles. "Oh, did you want to take a whiff on me again? It's fine, but like I said, I didn't put anything special on me."

_Eh?_ Tomoko did not expect her to say that. _She didn't notice that I was trying to kiss her at all? _Maybe it was her imagination, but she could've sworn she just was about to kiss her. Either that or Akane pretended not to notice.

"Oh, okay."

"Now then, shall we go and eat dinner?"

"S-sure."

While following her friend, Tomoko couldn't help but think about what she had done earlier. She can't believe that she would think that Tomoko liked the smell on her from earlier. Still, went with Akane had said and stood up to follow her into the kitchen for dinner.


	3. Secrets That are Difficult to Hide

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets That are Difficult to Hide**

The next day during between periods, Tomoko couldn't get over what she did last night. She seriously was regretting what she was about to do to Akane. What if she actually noticed her feelings towards her? What will she do? What will she say? So many questions come in Tomoko's mind she can't process them all at once. She puts her hand on her cheek while feeling her face warm up like a stove. _Oh, this is terrible! _Tomoko thinks. _I'm so nervous right now! __  
_

"Good morning, Tomoko," Akane says with a smile on her face.

The voice startles the pink haired girl and quickly turns to her friend. "O-oh! A-Akane-chan! What a wonderful surprise!"

"Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, it's nothing. Just surprised, that's all."

Akane giggles. "Okay. Oh, hey, Kanade-san just invited us over to study together. Want to come with us?"

"Oh, sure, but why study at their house?" Tomoko is sort of confused. She really wanted to study at Akane's place.

"Akari's got some friends that are staying over today. So, Kanade-san decided to have our study session at her home. As long as we don't disturb her little sister."

"Oh, you mean Shizuku-chan?"

"Yep."

"I see. Well then, shall we walk together to class?" Tomoko asks while blushing.

"Sure, let's go!"

With that, Akane and Tomoko walk side by side. While walking, Tomoko looks over to her friend's hand and stares at it for what it seemed like minutes. She really wanted to hold her hand, but is too shy to do that. _What will happen if I did hold her hand? _Tomoko thinks to herself. _How will she react?_ She stretches out her hand and is about to touch it when she pulls back, thinking about the consequences and looks around her. _No, I shouldn't do this. Akane-chan might think I'm being weird or something._ Tomoko didn't say a single word after that, even when they were in class. Akane takes notice of this, but decides not to say anything until at the right moment. _  
_

After class was over, Tomoko walks out of the classroom with Akane quickly following.

"Tomoko," she says. "Hey, is there something the matter? You were acting really strange since earlier."

Tomoko turns around and tries to smile. "No, it's nothing. Thanks for your concern, though."

"Hmm . . . alright," Akane says. "Well, anyway, are you still up for our study group at Kanade-san's house?"

"Oh, absolutely," Tomoko replies. "When should we come over?"

"I'm guessing after school, right? I mean, Akari is having some friends over at the same time, right?"

"Yes. Okay. Let's do it."

"But first, I'll have to make sure I got everything at home before I go, okay?"

Tomoko raises an eyebrow. "Huh? Aren't you gonna just bring your stuff all the way to Sakurai-san's house?"

"Yes, but sometimes I really need to make sure I didn't leave out any of my textbooks or anything at home," Akane says.

"Oh . . . I see."

Akane quickly turns around, having a huge blush on her face. _Good! Tomoko totally bought it! More importantly, if one Akari's friends ever go in that room, I'll really be in big trouble! I have to lock my room so that no one goes in there while I'm gone!_ She puts her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment. She definitely didn't want Akari to know what's in that room either. A plan soon forms in her mind as the two walk to their next class.

* * *

By late afternoon, Akane rushes home and finds that Akari isn't home yet. She hurriedly goes to her room, gets the keys she hid in her room and quickly locks it. After that, she sighs in relief._  
_

"Phew, I'm glad that's over," Akane says.

"What's over?" a familiar voice asks.

Akane slowly turns and sees her little sister staring at her with a confused look on her face.

"H-hi, Akari!" Akane says, jumping back in shock. "What are you doing here!?"

"I just came to make sure you're okay," Akari replies. "And . . . to ask you something."

"Really? What is it?" The older sibling leans down to Akari's level and smiles. "You can tell me anything."

"Okay, here it goes." Akari takes a few deep breaths. "I'm . . . sort of having some feelings for . . . someone. And I think . . . I think it's one of my classmates. She doesn't know about it, but I think that's where the problem is."

"Oh . . ." Akane is stunned to hear the fact that Akari is actually . . . in love with someone. "Can you tell me more about this girl?"

"Well . . . you might know her, too," Akari explains. "And . . . it's been about a year since we've been classmates."

"Ah, do you mean Chinatsu-chan?"

"Yes. But . . . I'm just afraid that she'll reject me because she has feelings for . . . Yui-chan." Akari looks down at the floor. "I've seen it. Every time Yui-chan is around, Chinatsu-chan tends to fall for her. So . . . I don't really . . . think I can become hers . . ."

"Th-that's not true," Akane manages to get out.

"Huh?"

"Y-you don't have to talk like that. Chinatsu-chan might have some feelings for Yui-san, but sometimes things change. Maybe . . . maybe she'll have feelings for you, too."

"But how?"

Akane sighs sadly. "You'll just have to find out for yourself. Besides, if Yui-san rejects Chinatsu-chan, maybe you'll have a chance. But for now . . . just keep things confidential."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now, I have to run over to a friend's house to study. Are you gonna be okay with your friends here?"

"Yes. My friends and I are gonna be fine."

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight."

But as Akane is about to leave the house, Akari runs over and tugs on her older sister's shirt. "Wait, Onee-chan!"

Akane quickly turns around. "What is it, Akari?"

"Um, why did you lock your room? Just asking."

Akane blushes furiously and quickly turns back around. "Uh, n-none of your concern! Uh, i-it's just to, uh, keep my room safe! I'll see you later!" With that, Akane rushes out the door, runs a couple of feet and stops for a bit while looking back. A sad look comes across her face.

"So . . . Akari has already found her love," she whispers. "What am I gonna do . . .?" It's not that Akari's gonna confess to Chinatsu right away. Akane still has a chance, but there's so little time now that Akari is practically in love with Chinatsu and Akane doesn't know why. She decides to let it go for now and walk over to Kanade's home for the itme being.

* * *

"Okay, I'm off," Chinatsu says as she comes to the front door.

"Have a good time," Tomoko says as she waves to her little sister. She turns and notices something on the table and quickly rushes in to get it. It's a piece of Chinatsu's homework. "Um, hey, Chinatsu-chan?"

"Yes?" the young pink haired girl says as she turns around.

"You forgot this," Tomoko comes over and hands her little sister the homework.

"Oh, thanks. I would be totally helpless if I forgot the study guide for our test this week."

Tomoko giggles. "Well, don't forget next time, okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you tonight, Onee-chan." With that, Chinatsu leaves.

While packing up her homework and stuff for the study group, all Tomoko can think about is Akane. _Okay, calm down, _she thinks to herself. _It's just a study group. You'll just be sitting next do Akane-chan and you'll be fine with it. Be cool with it. Yes, be cool with it. _Tomoko wanted this study group to be as normal as possible without any trouble, especially when she's around her best friend. With that in mind, she makes she has everything and leaves the house.

* * *

At the Sakurai household, the four girls go straight into studying and is successful in not disturbing Shizuku, who is in her own room, studying herself. It had been an hour since they've done this and so far, they've gotten a lot done. Tomoko and Akane worked well together as well as the Sakurai twins. In fact, they've gotten so much done that they were able to finish early. Yukino stretches out her arms as she sighs happily.

"Well, that was totally unexpected," she says. "We've been doing this for an hour and we've finally finished our homework. Do you two want to stay over for a bit longer for dinner?"

"Hmm . . ." Akane says as she puts her finger on her chin. She keeps on thinking that her little sister might still be alright on her own, but considering that her friends might leave soon, this worries her for a bit. "No, I'm sorry. I have to get home to take care of my sister."

"Oh, I see," Kanade says. "Well, what about you, Tomoko-chan?"

"Um . . . same here," the pink haired girl replies, sadly. "Chinatsu-chan might be home by now if we stay for dinner."

"Aw, that's too bad!" Yukino pouts her lips. "I really want us to have a sleepover or a slumber party of some sorts!"

"Well, maybe next time, Yuki-chan," Kanade says to her sister.

"Boo!"

Akane stands up as she grabs her bag. "Want to walk together, Tomoko? Our houses aren't really far from here, so we'll be able to have a talk just a little bit, right?"

Tomoko lightly blushes at this. "Oh, y-yes! I would love to!" She stands up as well and grabs her own bag. "I'm ready when you are."

"Aw, you're leaving already?" Yukino says as she reaches both of her hands towards them like a baby trying to reach for its mommy. "Nooooooo, please stay for a little longer! Pleeeeeeeaaaase?"

Kanade instantly pulls on her cheek while laughing nervously. "Ahaha! Forgive my sister. You two can go. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Thank you for inviting us," Akane says.

"Yes, thank you so much," Tomoko adds.

"No problem," Kanade says.

With that, the two girls leave the house and slowly walk home together. It's quite dark outside, which meant that they were probably there for quite a while. While walkling, the thought of Akari loving Chinatsu appears in Akane's head again. The older Akaza student looks down at the ground with a pained look on her face while slowly putting a fist on her chest. _Akari . . . has found love . . ._ she thinks to herself.

"Akane-chan?" Tomoko says, having a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

Akane stops and turns to her friend. "Actually, no. Something's been . . . on my mind lately. And you might think I'm crazy if I say this."

"Oh! No, no, you can tell me!" Tomoko says, blushing. "Besides, I-I have something on my . . . mind as well."

"Okay, here it goes," Akane says as she takes a few deep breaths. "I feel like I'm in love with this person . . . and this is a person I know very well. This person is cute, has a good heart and is always a good support, no matter what people think."

Tomoko begins to blush harder at this. Is she referring all of those things to her? "A-and . . . do you know if this person likes you b-back?"

Akane shakes her head sadly. "Unfortunately, no. This person . . . might have a love of her own. And even worse, if I ever see it, it will break my heart completely."

It is Tomoko's turn to have a sad look on her face. "Well . . . I really hope you'll find the right person. It seems like you've been holding these feelings for a long time."

Akane just nods. "What about you? What's on your mind?"

"U-um, actually, I'm kind of having the same problem as you," Tomoko replies, blushing again. "There's this person I like, too. And just like you said, that person might have someone else to love and I won't know what to do if I ever found out about it."

Akane looks at her friend worriedly. "I know how you feel. In fact, to be honest, I surely hope it won't happen to the both of us."

"I agree." For Tomoko, if she ever found out that Akane is in love with someone else, she'll be heartbroken as well.

"So . . . let's just . . . keep them as confidential as possible," Akane says.

"Why?"

"Because . . . it's better this way. We don't want to hurt anyone's feelings at the moment." There is something in Akane's voice that is full of sadness and disappointment. Tomoko could tell form her best friend's expression.

But how will she be able to tell her feelings if she's going to have it being a secret all the time? Eventually, she will have to tell them soon, or else, Akane will surely find someone else and it will be too late. For now, Tomoko just nods in agreement and the two of them walk the rest of the way home without a single word.

* * *

Akane comes home a little while later, looks at her watch that says 9:30 p.m. and finds that the house is empty. Perhaps Akari's friends had already left? She goes to check on her little sister in the living room, but doesn't find her there. She then goes upstairs and gently knocks on Akari's door to her room. She finds that it's already cracked open and decides to take a little peek. She notices that the light is off and Akari is sleeping peacefully in her bed. Akane smiles at her cute sleeping appearance, but only for a second. By the time she opens the door a little further, she finds Chinatsu sleeping next to Akari, with her hair down and half-awake.

"My goodness! Why is Chinatsu-chan still here?" she whispers to herself.

Chinatsu sits up and looks down at Akari, who is still sleeping. Staring at her, a soft smile creeps on her face. She then whispers something to Akari, in which Akane can't make out until she finally hears some final words.

"Though you lack presence sometimes," Chinatsu whispers. "I kind of notice you a lot. It really doesn't matter if you have that kind of weakness or not. To me, you always have presence and even though I have feelings for Yui-senpai . . . I realize now that she has someone else. Kyoko-senpai."

Akane's mouth is open a bit as she continues hearing this speech.

"It's kind of hard to get used to letting go, but I want her to be happy," Chinatsu says. "Besides . . . I'm starting to . . . have feelings for you. I don't know why, but I just do. So . . . before I go to sleep, here's a good-night kiss." She gently plants her lips on Akari's cheek without even waking her up and then drifts off to sleep.

Akane gasps softly as she gently closes the door, quickly unlocks her room and closes the door behind her. Her chest is pounding from what she just saw. Chinatsu is also in love with Akari? Since when? She raises a fist to her chest to feel her heart beating super fast, but a sad look creeps in across her face. _Surely Akari wouldn't really return her feelings to Chinatsu-chan . . . right? I mean, Akari is still unaware that she's in love with her. So . . . how can that be? I might still have a chance, right . . . right? _A few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, no," she whispers as she tries to wipe them off. "Why am I crying? I shouldn't be *sniff* crying like this. No, I shouldn't be." But the tears keep on coming. She knew this would happen if Akari had found someone else. Why did it have to happen now? Heartbreak is already creeping inside her heart and it's very painful, especially since she saw what just happened.

"Akari . . ."

Finally, Akane couldn't hold it in anymore. She squats down, buries her head in her hands and cries softly. Could it really be over for her? Will she ever be able to get a second chance with Akari?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for super darn long! Major writer's block and I apologize. And I also apologize if this is too similar to Ninja-chan's "A New Year's Kiss". This is probably based on this, but please, I'm not trying to copy Ninja-chan's ideas! No way, not ever! :/ I even made the ending too similar! Dang it! But I just couldn't help it! I just couldn't! Since some people wanted some Chinastu x Akari action, I decided to put that in there. But this story is mostly about Akane x Tomoko, just to let you know. There are very few fics about them other than Ninja-chan's, so that's why I decided to write it. **

**And who knows what might happen next in "A New Year's Kiss"? Maybe a chapter that might be taken and I have to think really hard about writing something that's not copying their ideas? This is getting really frustrating! (pounds a fist on the table) **

**A-anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


	4. So Close, Yet So Far Away

**Chapter 4**

**So Close, yet So Far Away**

Tomoko walks in the halls at the college building one morning, unable to find her friend, Akane at the moment. "That's strange," she says to herself. "Usually, she's here by now." Just then, as if on cue, she sees her best friend enter the doors and run towards Tomoko.

"Hello," Akane says, panting a little. "Am I late?"

"No," Tomoko replies. "You've still got a few minutes." She looks closely at her best friend with a concerned look. "What on Earth happened to you? You look like you just got out of bed."

"I'm sorry," Akane says, softly. "I . . . kind of overslept and didn't have any time to do anything."

"Not even eat breakfast?"

Akane only shakes her head. Indeed she is a mess. Her hair is really tousled and she even had dark circles under her eyes, like she never even slept at all. Tomoko runmages through her bag until she takes out a granola bar.

"Here, that's all I have for today." The pink haired college student hands Akane the food, in which the red-haired girl quickly eats. "Why didn't you sleep last night? Did something happen?"

Akane could only shake her head while glancing at the floor. She never wanted to admit it, but after seeing what had happened last night, Akane's mind was in complete turmoil.

****Flashback****

_Akane had finished crying for a good 20 minutes, but the tears were still coming and she doesn't know why. She only caught a glimpse of Chinatsu kissing Akari. It's not like both of them are making out or anything, but that one kiss had made Akane feel very heartbroken. And in order to keep her mind off of that memory, she tried to fill it with every Akari related thing she could find. But every time she would pick up a picture of her little sister, Chinatsu would appear in the picture with it, which caused her to have fantasies in her head for about a minute or two. _

_"Why?" she whispered to herself, choking a sob. "Why on Earth is this happening? Akari wouldn't do this. I mean, she's still oblivious to Chinatsu-chan's feelings . . . right?"_

_No matter how hard she tried, Akane couldn't keep her mind off of what she just saw. Pretty soon, she just gave up and didn't get much sleep since then._

****End of Flashback****

Tomoko could tell this is pretty serious, but she couldn't get Akane to tell her what it is. So, she decides to keep quiet about it until further notice. She couldn't let her best friend be like this forever. After about a few minutes, the two proceed to the classroom without a single word. And during the lesson, Tomoko couldn't help but steal glances at her best friend, who is having a hard time paying attention to the projector screen that's in front of them. This makes Tomoko even more worried than before. She will definitely talk to her when the time comes.

After class is over, Akane just exits the classroom without giving Tomoko a chance to follow her. The pink haired college student rushes to pack her things and runs over to her best friend.

"Akane-chan, wait!" she calls as she catches up to her. "Hey, come on. What's wrong? You've been like this since this morning. Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't," Akane replies softly.

Tomoko frowns. "Why not?"

"It's . . . really complicated to understand. And . . . it might also hurt somebody."

Tomoko throws her hands up in the air in frustration. "So what if I don't understand? I have to know what's going on! I can't afford to have my best friend suffer from depression if that's how I'm seeing it!"

"I'm not depressed!" Akane shouts back. "It's just that . . . it's really hard for me to tell anyone, even a friend."

"Why?" Tomoko presses. "Why wouldn't you tell a friend about something that's so important? Do you mean that it's so secretive that no one should know about it? I mean, I understand where you're going with this, but does this have to be this private?"

"Yes," Akane replies truthfully.

Tomoko stares at her friend for a bit before turning away. _How in the world . . . would she even do this?_ she thinks to herself. She never seen her friend keep something so secretive from her. Especially in a situation like this. But since Akane does have a point, Tomoko decides to not ask any further. But all she wanted was to help Akane. It's not like she's really gonna blurt out the secret in front of others, especially their college friends. Tomoko knows that she's not that kind of person, but why would Akane not tell her anything? This question remains in Tomoko's mind for the rest of the school day.

* * *

Pretty soon, at the end of the day, Akane and Tomoko proceed to walk together home. Akane still couldn't get that scene of Chinatsu kissing Akari out of her head and it's really bothering her. Akane is even wondering if Akari is ever gonna confess to Chinatsu. Would things be over between them? No, Akane still loves her sister, but to have Akari fall in love with someone else, that was totally unexpected. As for Tomoko, she's been worried this whole time and is unable to get Akane to talk about it. But this time, Tomoko would not give up so easily, even if Akane's secret is really private. Friends tell each other everything, and they trust each other, too. So, surely Akane would trust Tomoko enough to keep her secret, right?

"Akane-chan!" Tomko says as she stops.

The red-haired girl stops as well and turns to her friend. "What's wrong, Tomoko?"

"I don't understand." The pink haired girl clenches her fists. "You're my friend, Akane-chan. We've been friends since middle school. And we told each other everything! But . . . why wouldn't you tell me something like this?"

"It's very complicated, Tomoko," Akane says calmly. "And I really believe that someone would seriously get hurt if I tell someone."

"Who is that someone?"

Akane goes silent after that. She couldn't let Tomoko know that it's her who will get hurt. That will give away everything.

"Akane-chan, please." Tomoko takes Akane's hands in her own. "I can keep a secret, you know that. Even if it's really private, I promise not to tell anyone. Not a single person! So, please . . ."

Akane hesitates as she looks at her desperate friend. Then, she sadly shakes her head. "No. I'm sorry, but . . . I can't tell you."

Tomoko stares at her friend for a bit before sighing and letting go. "Alright. I understand." Though it's frustrating, Tomoko could clearly see that Akane is being really serious about it, so she decides to really let it go this time.

But for her, Tomoko wonders if she'll give out her secret yet. Maybe then, it will have Akane give out hers as well? It would be embarrassing, but it's better than late.

"A-Akane-chan?"

"Yes?"

"U-um, I . . . I have something to tell you," Tomoko says, blushing. "And . . . you might not understand either, but . . . it's worth a try."

"What is it, Tomoko? I'm listening." Akane says with a smile.

Tomoko swallows hard. _Okay! This is it! Time to confess to her! There's not turning back now!_ "A-Akane-chan, I-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Akane's phone ringing makes both of them jump in shock. Akane hurriedly picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Akari. What's up? Oh, we're out of bread? Okay, I'll go shopping later Bye."

Akane closes her cell phone and turns to her friend. "Sorry, that was my little sister on the phone. She can be quite a handful sometimes."

Tomoko lightly laughs. "Oh, yes."

"So, what were you gonna tell me?"

Tomoko hesitates as she blushes. "Actually, it's nothing. I . . . forgot what I was gonna say."

Akane frowns for a bit. "Oh, okay. Well, since we're almost home, let's part from here."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

After waving to her friend, Tomoko turns and walks down the path while having a blush on her face. She could now understand why Akane would want to keep a secret so private that she can't tell anyone else. Confessing to Akane might be really embarrassing for her and even worse, Akane might reject her. This wasn't going to be easy at all and Tomoko wonders if she'll ever get a chance to confess to her best friend. This remains on her mind for the rest of the way home.

* * *

As for Akane, she definitely didn't want Tomoko to find out her long kept secret herself. And that is her love interest . . . her little sister. She knows right away what might happen if Tomoko finds out about it, especially Akari. Neither of them would want to talk to her ever again. That is her greatest fear yet. She has been keeping this secret for a long time and has been really good at it for the past few years. She can't let that secret be out whatever it takes.

When Akane gets home, she goest to find Akari in the kitchen, making something with a basket next to her. Akari turns and smiles at her sister.

"Hi, Onee-chan! How's it going?" Akari greets.

"It's fine," Akane replies. "How about you?"

"It's great actually! Chinatsu-chan just asked me to have a picnic with her this afternoon! That's why I'm making us some food."

"Oh . . ." Akane gapes at this, but slowly smiles at her. "I'm glad, Akari. I'm glad."

"I really couldn't believe that Chinatsu-chan would ask me something like that! It's like, uh, a date, right?"

"Y-yes . . . a date." It hurts Akane's heart when she hears that word.

Akari puts the last bit of food in the basket and cheerfully picks it up. "There! All done! What do you think, Onee-chan?" She expects her big sister to be happy, but instead, she notices Akane having her head down with her long bangs covering her expression.

"Onee-chan?"

"Akari, can you come here for a second?"

"Oh . . . s-sure."

The young Akaza student walks over to her big sister and the one thing Akane does is wrap her arms around her, sniffling.

"Onee-chan!" Akari gasps. "What's wrong!? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just . . . so happy for you, Akari," Akane replies while still sobbing softly. Tears were falling freely from her closed eyes. "I'm so happy for you, Akari."

"Oh, th-thank you, Onee-chan."

Akane continues to cry while holding her little sister in her arms. _So, it is true. Akari has someone she loves, _she thinks to herself. _But . . . I still love her. I want her to be happy and now she is. There's no turning back now._ "I love you . . . Akari," Akane whispers. "I love you so much and I'm very glad that you have a very good friend."

Akari couldn't help but smile as she hugs her sister back. "I love you, too, Onee-chan. And I'm glad, too."

Though it's tempting, Akane reluctantly lets go and wipes a couple of tears from her eyes. "H-have a good time, okay? Be careful, though. I don't want any accidents."

"Don't worry, Onee-chan," Akari assures her. "I'll be okay."

Akane nods as she lets Akari out the door. After waving at her sister, Akari leaves the house and Akane closes the door. The older red-haired girl turns her back towards the door, leans agains it and puts a fist on her chest. Her heart is pounding and could even feel it with her fist.

"Akari . . . you don't know how much I love you. It's more than just a sister. But . . . you probably wouldn't unerstand."


	5. A Sudden Kiss and the Unveiling

**Chapter 5**

**A Sudden Kiss and the Unveiling**

Tomoko sits in her room that one night, very confused and frustrated with herself. Surely, Akane would understand how she would feel if she had confessed, but the feeling of being rejected is still in her head. Why is it so hard just to confess to her right in front of her? She's her best friend and she wouldn't want to keep these feelings inside her for the rest of her life. Plus that, there might be someone else Akane might love, so she has to confess soon or it will be too late.

"I've got to find someway to talk to her, be alone with her and then confess to her," she whispers to herself. "Yes, tomorrow's the weekend, which means I can invite Akane-chan over any time. Oh, I know!" A brilliant plan forms in her head as she smiles. "Yes, it'll be perfect!"

* * *

"What? A walk a the park?" Akane says one morning on the phone. "Oh, okay. I'll go." She's about to hang up when she hears the familiar voice speak again. "Wait, what's that? Take Akari with me? But why? Oh . . . I see. Okay . . . I'll see you in a little bit." She hangs up the phone and sighs. The call was from her friend, Tomoko, and had requested for them to go for a stroll at the park together, only to take their sisters with them. Now that would've been a great idea, if only Tomoko hadn't asked Akane to take Akari with her. That only brings up the bad memory of her and Chinatsu together. But since Tomoko requested it, Akane decides to go with it for now.

"Who was that on the phone?" Mrs. Akaza says as she walks towards the kitchen. She's a about the same height as Akane, plus she has the same colored hair as Akane and Akari, only her hair's a bit longer.

"Oh, Tomoko just called," Akane replies. "She asked me if I can take Akari with me to the park. She thinks it'll be more fun to bring another person."

"Oh, that's great," Mrs. Akaza says, smiling. "When are you two going?"

"This afternoon."

Mrs. Akaza thinks for a moment before nodding. "Okay. But make sure that you two are safe. I don't want anything to happen to either of you, especially Akari."

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll be alright."

"Hey, what's happening?" Mr. Akaza says, suddenly coming in the kitchen as well. He is about a few inches taller than Mrs. Akaza and has short brown hair.

"Oh, Akane-chan is taking Akari-chan to the park this afternoon," Mrs. Akaza says to her husband.

"Well, that sounds nice," Mr. Akaza says. "Have fun, you two."

"We will," Akane says.

Just then, Akari walks in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes from waking up. "Morning. Hey, what's going on?"

"Akari, we're going to the park this afternoon," Akane says to her sister. "And guess what . . . Chinatsu-chan is coming as well."

Akari brightens. "Really!? Oh, that's so awesome! Thank you so much!"

"Hey, Tomoko was the one who invited us," Akane says with a smile. "So, it's gonna be fun."

"Yes, it'll be lots of fun!" Akari says, cheerfully as she hugs her sister.

"Well, the fun will be over at 5:00," Mr. Akaza says, chuckling. "That's the time you two should come home. We don't want you two to stay out her too long."

"Okay, we promise," Akane says. In her mind, she hopes that she doesn't have to relive the scene where she saw Chinatsu kissing Akari again and just have a good time with her friend. It might be hard, but she'll try to do her best.

* * *

By the time the afternoon came, after Akane and Akari packed some lunch in a basket, they leave the house, saying good-bye to their parents and head for the park. They get there in about 20 minutes and look around for Tomoko and Chinatsu. It didn't take long before Akane notices her best friend waving while holding her sister's hand. Akane waves back and beckons the two to come.

"Hey," Tomoko says with a smile. "You made it!"

"Hello," Chinatsu says, smiling as well.

"Hello, Chinatsu-chan," Akane waves back while smiling back.

"Hi, Chinatsu-chan!" Akari says. "How's it going?"

"Been fine," Chinatsu replies, shrugging. "How about you?"

"For now, I'm very excited!" Akari says, cheerfully. "I had never been out to a park with my big sister before."

"Me neither."

"Well, why don't you two have some time alone, okay?" Tomoko offers. "Akane-chan and I will try to keep watch while you're at it."

"Hey, we're not little kids, you know?" Chinatsu frowns.

Akane giggles. "Oh, but you two look like little kids to us. After all, both of you are still in middle school."

"Onee-chan!" Akari cries, blushing from embarrassment.

Tomoko giggles as well. "We're sorry. It's just that you two look so adorable sometimes. Now then, why don't the both of you have some fun?"

Chinatsu and Akari nod as they walk together to wherever they may go. Akane and Tomoko find a nearby bench and sit together while watching the two sisters play together.

"You know, come to think of it," Akane starts. "Akari and Chinatsu do seem cute together, don't you think?"

"Yes," Tomoko says. "Chinatsu was telling me about it when she told me about having a picnic at the same exact park recently. She told me she really enjoyed it."

"Oh, I see."

Tomoko sighs as she puts her hand on her cheek. "To be honest, I had no idea that Chinatsu would be in love with Akari."

"Wait, she told you!?" Akane sits up in shock.

Tomoko shrugs while laughing nervously. "W-well, sort of. Ahaha! Chinatsu was going on and on about the picnic time with Akari that I'm beginning to suspect that she might really like her. So I asked her recently and she said to me that started to develop feelings for her for some reason. She doesn't know why, though."

This brings Akane back to the night where she saw Chinatsu kissing Akari. "Oh . . . I see."

"I promised to her to keep this a secret, but I want to at least trust somebody," Tomoko admits. "And that's you, Akane-chan. But . . . I hope you understand." She looks down at the ground. "I mean . . . her falling in love with your sister? That's kind of . . . related, huh?"

"What did you say?" Akane turns to her friend.

"Oh, nothing," Tomoko says.

There is silence for a few minutes as Akane and Tomoko notice Akari and Chinatsu playfully chasing each other around. Tomoko looks over at her friend as she blushes and looks back at Akari and Chinatsu. Both of them might notice her doing what she's about to do, so she can't let anyone know.

"Um, Akane-chan?" Tomoko says softly.

"Yes?" Akane says.

"Do you . . . want to walk with me for a bit? I'm sure Akari-chan and Chinatsu-chan will be fine for a little bit."

"I suppose. Okay, let's go."

Akane lets Akari know that they're going for a while Akari gives her big sister a thumbs up. Both Akane and Tomoko then proceed to walk together somewhere else in the park and walk by a nearby fountain to watch for a bit. Tomoko couldn't help but steal glances at her friend while twiddling with her fingers nervously. After looking at the fountain, the two walk over to a huge tree and both of them stand by it for a while, looking at the other people that are here. Some guys that are waling by give Akane a smile and wave while some of them whistle at her beauty. Akane politely waves back, which makes some of the guys swoon.

Tomoko keeps on swallowing hard and glancing at Akane as she tries to form these words in her head before saying it out loud. She has this chance now that they're alone and if there's any more interruptions, she's gonna freak. Akane looks over at her friend and just smiles while Tomoko smiles back.

_Okay,_ she thinks to herself. _It's time. There's no turning back now. If you mess this up, it's all over!_

But when Tomoko is about to speak, Akane beats her to it.

"You know, I sometimes wonder what falling in love is really like," Akane says. "It's like an eternal bond between two people that will last forever. They do stuff together, hold hands, and do something they do every so often . . . kiss."

Tomoko blushes at her words. "Yes, they really do that."

Akane lightly laughs. "But sometimes love can be really complicated. You know when you love someone and you really want to confess to them, but then you realize that there's a downside to it. Rejection."

Tomoko flinches at that word. "Y-yes, that's true."

"It hurts to get rejected by the one you love," Akane continues, looking down at the ground. Her smile soon fades into a painful expression. "Especially if you love that person very much. You think about them every single day, see them every day and even get a chance to talk to them. But when you're in love with that someone, you try really hard to think of someway to confess, only to have the word 'rejection' get in your way. And it's frustrating, you know?" Akane clenches her fists. "You try and try to find every opportunity to confess to the one you love, but rejection keeps getting in your way. And once that happens . . . it will be too late."

Tomoko gasps. "Akane-chan?"

Akane gives her friend a sad smile. "I know that I'm not in a relationship yet, but I know these things. I've seen it happen before. On TV and in books. Love is really a complicated thing." She looks back down at the ground. "And if I ever find one . . . I just want to let that person to know . . . that I want to always be by their side. I want to always hold them, comfort them if they want a shoulder to cry on and even . . . to kiss passionately with them. I will treasure that person as my own for as long as I live." A couple of tears roll down Akane's cheeks.

Tomoko looks at her friend, feeling the need to cry as well. She had never heard Akane talk like that at all. _So, she's trying to find love all along? _she thinks to herself. She had no idea that her best friend is longing for a relationship that badly. And though Tomoko wanted to do this, she thought about the consequences about what might happen if she did it out of the blue. Akane might be surprised, yes, but it will be worth it. After all, Tomoko just wants to help her friend out so she wouldn't be sad anymore.

"Akane-chan . . ."

The red-haired 19-year-old turns and is about to speak when Tomoko leans in, places her hand on her cheek and touches lips with hers. It lasted about a minute before pulling away to catch their breath. Akane slowly puts her hand on her lips in shock as to what had happened just now.

"T-Tomoko?" Akane says. "Wh-why did you-"

The pink haired girl shakes her head as she smiles. "You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that there is someone in your life who is always with you, willing to help you in any way and is willing to comfort you if you need a shoulder to cry on."

Akane gasps at her words.

"And I think you might know this someone," Tomoko continues. "So . . . I'll give you some time to think this through. I'm not trying to rush you or anything. I just . . . want you to be happy."

Akane blushes as she touches her own lips again. _N-no way! _she thinks to herself. _Tomoko . . . is in love with me? Since when?_

"Now then, why don't we check up with our sisters before we go, okay?" Tomoko says as she turns to leave. "You coming, Akane-chan?"

Akane just nods as she follows Tomoko while trying to wrap her head around at what just happened. Tomoko had just kissed her and then . . . confessed her love to her. That was just very surprising to Akane. More importantly, she had no idea that Tomoko was in love with her in the first place. She definitely needed some thinking to do before doing anything else.

By the time the two college students get to the spot where Akari and Chinatsu were, they were still their, making flower crowns for each other. Akane and Tomoko decide to join in and make some flower crowns for everyone to wear. Everyone had fun with each other for the rest of the time at the park.

* * *

"Oh, my," Tomoko says while looking at her watch. "It's quarter to five. Shall we part here for the day?"

"Sure," Akane says. "But I have a better idea. Why don't you two stay over for dinner tonight? After all, we could use some company."

"Yes"!" Akari says, cheerfully. "Please, stay over!"

Tomoko giggles. "Well, I suppose. After all, we have nothing else planned for tonight, right?"

"Yes," Chinatsu replies. "Alright, let's do it!"

"Great, let's get going!"

The four girls leave the park, talking and laughing as they go. However, Akane is still thinking about the confession and the kiss that happened earlier. The problem is that Akane already has a love interest and that is her little sister. That would totally hurt Tomoko's feelings if she ever found out about it. But seeing that Akari has already found her love, Akane begins to realize that it's time to let her go and find someone else. And that someone is Tomoko. She definitely needed to talk to her before dinner, so after letting the two young sisters go in the house, she pulls Tomoko aside.

"What is it, Akane-chan?" she asks.

"Um . . . when you said that I already haves someone that's by my side," Akane explains. "All I could think about is you. I have no idea that you have feelings for me all this time. When were you in love with me?"

Tomoko blushes as she shyly looks down at the ground. "Well, since middle school, I guess."

"I see. Well then . . . shall I return the favor?"

"Eh?"

Akane slowly raises her hand, caressing her cheek and leans in to touch lips with hers. Tomoko's eyes widen for a second, but happily returns the kiss. Happy tears roll down her cheeks as wraps her arms around Akane's neck while continuing to kiss her. Pretty soon, after about a minute, the two pull away to catch their breath and stare lovingly at each other.

"Tomoko . . . I love you," Akane whispers.

"I . . . I love you, too, Akane-chan!" Tomoko cries while tears still flow from her eyes. She jumps in and wraps her arms around her new lover. "Oh, Akane-chan! Akane-chan . . . I . . . I couldn't have been happier than being with you!"

Akane smiles as she gently strokes Tomoko's hair. "Me, too. I'm glad we're both happy." She pulls away and wipes the tears off of Tomoko's cheeks. "Now then, why don't we have some dinner together, shall we?"

"Y-yes!"

Akane opens the door only to find both of her parents having angry expressions on their faces. Akari and Chinatsu were trembling in fear when Mrs. Akaza grabs Akari by the shoulder and holds up a manga book and photos of Akari with kissing marks on it. Mr. Akaza holds up a dakimakura cover with Akari in a gym uniform on it with an angry expression on his face. Akane knows what's gonna come next.

"Akane!" the mother shouts. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"And why do you have all of those in your room?" the father adds.

"Wh-where did you find those?" Akane asks quietly. _I thought I hid them in my closet,_ she thinks to herself.

"We were doing some cleaning when your mother came in your room," Mr. Akaza explains. "She found all these pictures of our little daughter all over your room. Plus, when your mother went to check the closet, a bunch of manga and more pictures of Akari came tumbling down."

"And these manga are about sister incest?" the mother shouts as she stomps over to her eldest daugher. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FOR A 19-YEAR-OLD!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"I . . . I'm sorry," Akane whispers. "I . . . I didn't think . . ."

"Didn't think what?" the mother interrupts harshly. "You didn't think we'd never find this out? Well, we just did!"

"By the way, why do you have all these in your room?" the father asks. "You better answer now, Akane! We're not in for lying in the house!"

Akane takes a few deep breaths before saying softly, "I'm . . . I'm in love with Akari."

Everyone around the room gasps, including Tomoko.

"What . . . what the heck did you say?" the mother asks, trembling.

"I love Akari. Not as a sister. No, but as my own girlfriend," Akane replies truthfully.

"And how long has this been going on?" the father asks.

"Since high school," Akane replies.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" the mother yells. "WE'VE GOT A 19-YEAR-OLD LESBIAN WHO LOVES HER OWN LITTLE SISTER!? AND EVEN WORSE WE GOT THESE DANG MANGA ON SISTER INCEST!? THAT JUST DISGUSTING!"

"HOW THE HECK CAN YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE IF YOUR LIKE THIS!?" the father shouts as well. "YOU'RE STILL IN COLLEGE AND THIS IS HOW WE SHOULD HAVE OUR OLDER DAUGHTER BE WHEN SHE HAS A RELATIONSHIP!?"

"Please," Akane begs, having tears in her eyes. "It was just some feelings I was having ever since Akari was born. I mean, I couldn't help it."

"WHO FREAKING CARES ABOUT THAT!?" the mother says. "ALL WE GOT IS A DAUGHTER WHO IS A LESBIAN WHO LOVES HER OWN LITTLE SISTER! THAT'S JUST FREAKING GREAT!"

"You need to get rid of those right now," the father demands. "I can't believe you would do something like this, Akane!"

The mother looks at her eldest daughter with an angry look, plus some tears that are coming out before walking off. The father follows and begins to get yelled at by the mother.

"HOW COULD YOU LET OUR DAUGHTER BE LIKE THIS!?" she yells.

"ME!?" the father yells back. "HOW COULD YOU!? YOU WEREN'T MAKING SURE THAT SHE'S IN A PERFECT RELATIONSHIP!?"

As the two were yelling, Akane turns to her best friend while trying to reach a hand towards her.

"Tomoko, I-"

"Stay away from me!" Tomoko cries.

Akane flinches as she pulls her hand back. "T-Tomoko, I'm sorry you had to hear this, but it's true."

The pink haired girl glares at her. "I can't believe it, Akane. I can't believe that I'm in love with a liar!"

Akane gasps at the word.

Tomoko turns to her sibling. "Come, Chinatsu-chan! We're leaving! We can't be around such liars."

Chinatsu nods in agreement. "Sure. Because Akari just want to be with her big sister!"

"Chinatsu-chan!" Akari cries. "Why are you blaming me!?"

"Forget it, Akari!" Chinatsu yells. "If your sister loves you, then so be it! We're not friends anymore!"

"Same goes for you, Akane-chan!" Tomoko says. "Our friendship and love . . . is over!"

With that, she slams the door closed. Akane starts trembling at what's happening right now, plus continuing to hear the parents yell and scream.

Akari slowly approaches her sister. "I-is this really true, Onee-chan? Do you . . . do you really love me that much?"

Akane turns to her sister with tears falling freely from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Akari. I really am. But I kept it a secret for a reason."

Akari's expression changes into a frightened look as she backs away. "I understand. I think . . . I'm gonna go to my room now." With that, she runs upstairs and slams her door closed without giving Akane a chance to speak.

_Oh, no!_ she thinks to herself as she puts her hands on her head. _Now what do I do? _Since she's been found out by her parents, her friend and her sister, Akane feels that she's been swallowed by pure darkness and is unable to get out of it.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, there! I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story so far! Especially RandomYuriReader. I wasn't expecting a review from the previous chapters, but I'm glad you liked the story so far. And I'll try my best to finish story whenever I can. **

**Also, the event where Akane has been found out has been on my mind, so I wanted to write it, so that I won't forget. Forgive me if it's a little early for that.**

**Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	6. Please Hear Me Out!

**Chapter 6**

**Please Hear Me Out!**

**A/N: Before we start, let me say that I apologize for that ending. But hey, like RandomYuriReader had said in the reviews, there are some things you can't control and Akane couldn't help it. Well, let me tell you that the ending is probably based on my personal life and how my family reacts when they found out my liking of yuri. So . . . that's why I wrote that. Anyway, I'm glad all of you are still enjoying this story. ;)**

After being yelled and screamed at by her parents, Akane was forced to get rid of her sister incest manga by throwing them away in the recycling bin. Plus that, she is grounded for a month, and is forbidden to talk to any friends outside of school, especially Tomoko. Since that happened, Akane was afraid to even approach her friend every time they pass by each other. For Tomoko, she won't talk to Akane anymore because of what happened. She felt too betrayed from what Akane had told her. Does she love her or not? Unfortunately, she was too upset to talk about it and will not talk about it with anyone for a while. Things have gotten very awkward between the two since that happened.

Like right now, their college friends were very concerned about the two not talking to each other. When they tried to ask what's going on, both Akane and Tomoko refuse to talk about it. Kanade and Yukino were the most concerned out of anyone. Shizuru and Natsuki tried their best to help, but nothing worked. Now it's up to the Sakurai twins, but they need a plan first. A plan so that they can talk to both Akane and Tomoko separately.

Now, Akane's parents won't even talk to her either. Like this morning, when Akane went to sit down for breakfast, silence is what she's greeted with. Both Mr. and Mrs. Akaza were just minding their own business, eating breakfast and not even noticing Akane's presence. Akane then looks over at her little sister, who did the same, but in a reluctant way. Akane could tell that it is very hard for her to do what her parents had told her to do: never talk to her sister again. Akane couldn't blame her though. It was her fault to keep this secret to begin with, but had never thought something like this would happen. Now she's starting to regret the whole "sister loving" thing and wonders if her own little sister will even forgive her. More importantly, she wonders if her best friend will forgive her for even keeping this long kept secret from her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as everyone leaves for the end of the day, Akane finally decides to suck it up and apologize to her best friend and hope for forgiveness. She sees Tomoko packing her stuff in her bag, takes a few deep breathes and slowly approaches her. But Tomoko had finished quickly and walks past Akane without giving her a chance to speak. That doesn't stop Akane one bit and rushes out into the hall where almost everyone has left.

"Wait, Tomoko!" Akane calls.

"Get away from me," Tomoko says under her breath.

"Tomoko, please hear me out! I said I was sorry, but I just . . . I couldn't help it! I just couldn't!"

The pink haired girl stops and turns around, glaring at her.

"Yes, I love my sister, but when I learned that she was in love with someone else, I felt heartbroken! Then, I had decided to move on and that's when I confessed my love to you. But . . . I wasn't expecting THIS to happen! I really didn't!"

Tomoko stares at her for a bit before shaking her head in disgust. "You know what, Akane? You're not a good friend."

Akane gasps. "How could even say that!? I'm a great friend!"

"If you were, you would have never kept a secret like this from me!"

"Alright, one thing. But this is totally different-"

"You kept it from me this whole time," Tomoko presses. "I mean, earlier I just felt I was being . . . used. You used me to get over your love for Akari-chan, didn't you? That's why you've kept your secret from me?"

"M-maybe," Akane says, softly. "But please, that doesn't mean that I shouldn't stop loving you. I've moved on! I really did! Please believe me."

But the pink haired girl shakes her head in disgust again. "Don't call me. Don't even talk to me. We're done." With that, Tomoko walks away, leaving Akane standing there in tears.

"Why, Tomoko?" Akane chokes a sob. "Why won't you listen to me?"'

* * *

Tomoko comes home that afternoon, exhausted and frustrated from today. Chinatsu is already home, sitting in the kitchen with a sad expression on her face. She then looks up and notices her sister coming in the kitchen.

"Hi, Onee-chan," she says.

"Hi," Tomoko says as she goes to the cabinet for some snacks.

"H-how was your day?"

"Fine."

"I see."

There is silence soon after until Chinatsu speaks up.

"Um, Onee-chan," she says. "I think I've been . . . a bit hard on Akari-chan. I mean, I realized that it wasn't her fault that her own sister had developed those feelings. But . . . I was so shocked from this that I just blurted it out without even thinking about the consequences. So . . . I'm going to forgive Akari and make up with her. What about you?"

Tomoko looks down at the floor with a pained look on her face. "I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"Okay." Chinatsu could tell that her big sister is still affected by the shocking reveal of Akane's love for Akari. And Chinatsu felt really bad for lashing out at her friend for no apparent reason just because Akari's big sister is in love with her.

With that in mind, she tells Tomoko that she's gonna make a phone call, in which Tomoko lets her and the older Yoshikawa sister goes up to her room and closes her door in the process.

* * *

Akane arrives home later that afternoon and notices her little sister is the only one home. _I guess Mom and Dad are still at work? _Akane thinks to herself. With that in mind, she tries to busy herself with finding some snacks when she notices Akari talking on the phone. The call is short though and for some reason, Akari has a smile on her face. Akane finds it strange since Chinatsu had lashed out at her the other day. By the time Akane had nothing to find, Akari hangs up and turns to her big sister.

"Oh, Onee-chan!" Akari says, happily. "Chinatsu-chan forgave me!"

"That's good to hear," Akane says while trying to smile at her.

"Yes, she totally misunderstood the situation and realized that it wasn't really my fault in the first place," Akari explains. "So, now the two of us are friends again!" But her smile fades as she realizes something. "Oh, no! What about you? When will your friend forgive you?"

"I'm afraid it's gonna have to wait," Akane says, sadly. "It seemed like Tomoko is still affected by the incident the other day. So . . . I'm not really sure if she'll forgive me any time soon."

"I see."

Silence fills the room again when Akane speaks up. "Hey, do you want to . . . sleep with me tonight?"

"Eh? But Onee-chan, if Mom and Dad find out-"

"They won't," Akane assures her. "Just make sure to close your door when you go out of your room. They'll think you're still asleep."

"Okay."

Akane smiles at her little sister. Even though she's still shaken from what happened, Akane could still count on her little sister. Besides, there are some things that she must talk with her sister before doing anything else.

So, later on that afternoon, after preparing dinner and everything, Akane's parents come home, eat and then just return to their work without even greeting or talking to Akane. This still affects her greatly, but none of that matters for the time being. First, she has to figure out how to make it up to Tomoko and then try to make up with her parents. Making up with her parents might be a hard thing to do other than her friend, but it's worth a try once the two work things out.

By the time night fell and everyone went to bed, Akari sneaks out of her room, makes sure that no one is still up and quietly goes into Akane's room. Though it's dark, she can tell that it's totally empty except for some of Akane's school belongings and the little round table. Akane notices her little sister coming and beckons her to sleep next to her. The two smile at each other as they snuggle next to each other as silence fills the room a bit, except for the shuffling of the sheets.

"Hey, Onee-chan?" Akari finally speaks up.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Eh? Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should be sorry."

Akari shakes her head. "No. It's just that . . . I felt really bad for you when I heard the truth about you loving me more than a sister. And I couldn't stick up for you because Mom and Dad might get mad at me, too. And to be honest, I just don't really care if you have feelings for me or not."

Akane gasps. "R-really?"

"Yes. It was shocking at first, but it's nice to have a big sister who loves me so much. You might be a little on the perverted side, but other than that, I think you're just fine. Loving me more than a sister is the best thing I could ever want." Akari turns to look up at the ceiling. "It's kind of strange though. Having feelings for someone you just can't control. Why can't Mom and Dad understand that?"

"I don't think they'll ever understand," Akane says, sadly.

Akari sits up and looks at her sister with a serious expression. "But they have to! I don't want to lose you just because they're so upset about your long kept secret!"

"I know. But even if I do try to explain it, they'll just consider me a stupid, disgusting lesbian who doesn't understand the meaning of proper relationships."

"Hey, now that's just mean! Like I said, sometimes people tend to have feelings for another person they just can't control. And you couldn't control your feelings for me and had kept it a secret for a reason. I can understand that. And I feel that Tomoko-san might be the same way. So, please, you can't give up now."

Akane looks at her younger sister with a sad expression. "I . . . I just don't know what to do. I've never been in a situation like this before. I mean, I tried explaining to Tomoko about my secret being hidden, but she wouldn't listen to me. That's when I began thinking that she's still thinking about the incident the other day. So . . . I don't know if it's possible to make it up to her."

Akari puts her hand on her big sister's shoulder. "Well, when in doubt, you must try to make it up to her. Yes, it can be hard, but know this: no one likes it when best friends fight."

Akane nods in understanding. Akari has a point there. There is no one in the world that would like to see two friends fight and hate each other, even when they knew each other from years ago.

"Okay, Akari," Akane says. "I'll think about it."

Akari smiles at her sister and gives her a hug. "I love you, Onee-chan. And I'm glad that you love me very much, too. I hope you two can make up." With that, Akari plants a kiss on Akane's cheek, making the older Akaza sister blush deeply. _I was kissed . . . by Akari!_ she thinks to herself. _Oh, I'm so happy!_

After regaining her composure, Akane and Akari snuggle next to each other and got a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next day , by lunch time, Tomoko continues to ignore Akane and heads out into the courtyard. But the one to greet her outside the school is none other than Yukino Sakurai herself.

"Oh, hi, Yukino-chan," Tomoko says. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here because you looked like you could use someone to talk to," Yukino replies.

"I've got nothing to talk about."

"Aw, now let's not say that. There's something on your mind and I really want to help." The tan haired girl steps closer and smiles. "May I?"

Tomoko hesitates while glancing at the ground before saying, "Sure, but make it quick. I'm . . . not really in the mood for talking right now."

"Oh, it will be fine. Except it's very important," Yukino says.

The two head down and sit on the grass. No one bothered to open up their lunches as there is silence for a minute or two. Yukino then turns to her friend and speaks up.

"So . . . what's going on between you and Akane-chan?" she asks. "Why haven't you two been talking to each other for so long?"

Tomoko looks away for a bit before slightly turning to Yukino. "This might sound crazy, but it's the reason why I'm so upset right now."

"You can tell me," Yukino says. "I get crazy about things all the time."

"Well, this is even crazier. I just found out that . . . Akane-chan is in love with her sister."

Yukino giggles. "How is that crazy? You know Kana-chan and I are sisters and we love each other as a couple. So, what's wrong with that?"

"What is wrong is that she had kept it from me and had used me to get over Akari-chan," Tomoko replies. "Akane-chan had recently found out that Akari-chan was in love with my little sister, so to get over her, she decided to fall in love with me instead. That's when Akane-chan's parents yelled at her for falling in love with her little sister and had kept it a secret since high school. I was so shocked and upset that Akane had kept it from me that I told her that I wouldn't talk to her anymore. And now, the two of us aren't speaking to each other at all and all I've been doing is keeping my distance from her."

Yukino nods. "I see. I can understand why Akane-chan had to be like that. But, you know, loving her own sister isn't such a bad thing. It's just those feelings that she couldn't control, so that's why Akane-chan wanted to keep it a secret for so long."

"But why keep it from me? I wouldn't have minded and just moved on, but here's the thing: I love Akane-chan."

Yukino gasps. "You what?"

"Yes. I fell in love with her ever since we first met in middle school. And now that I found out that Akane is trying to cheat on me, I don't know if I'll ever forgive her."

Yukino just smiles softly as she puts her hand on Tomoko's shoulder. "I understand that you must be upset over this, but this can't go on forever. You should know that both of you had been keeping secrets. You two couldn't control your feelings for that someone and when that secret was revealed, it became a shock to both of you. I think Akane-chan really is trying to move on since Akari-san is in love with your little sister. She's not really using you at all."

Tomoko looks up at her. "How would you know? You've never had someone lie to you before and then use you to get over their love for someone else."

"Yes, but I can be totally understanding when it come to people with problems," Yukino says. "I know it's hard to forgive Akane-chan now, but you have to any time soon. No one likes it when best friends fight."

Tomoko stares at her college friend. "I'm . . . I'm not sure how to do that."

"Take your time," Yukino says, gently. "It'll come to you soon. Just know that Akane-chan truly loves you know and is eager to receive forgiveness from you. I think it's better that you two talk it over instead of having me involved anyway."

The pink haired girl nods. "Okay. I'll try." However, deep down, Tomoko is not sure whether or not she should really forgive Akane. She's still heartbroken and doesn't know how to fix it properly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys had a nice Christmas. So, as your late present, here's a new chapter for you guys! And thank you RandomYuriReader , for reviewing again and giving me a heads up on things. That's what got me into developing this chapter. :) So, thank you very much. Oh, and your long reviews are awesome! Keep at it! ;)**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	7. A Friend in Need

**Chapter 7**

**A Friend in Need**

"Hey, hey!" Yukino says one morning to Akane. "All of us are going to the karaoke tonight. Want to come along?"

Akane looks up from her desk and gives her a sad smile. "No, thanks. I wish I could, but I got . . . some things to take care of."

Yukino frowns. "Again? Akane-chan, it's been like a week and a half since you two never spoke to each other! When are you gonna snap out of it?"

"Until I can find a way to get Tomoko to understand my feelings for her and that I'm really sorry about all this."

Kanade steps in and looks at her classmate. "You two have to make up somehow. It can't just be that, you know."

"Yes, but look at her," Akane says, looking at the poor shy girl diagonally from her.

The twins look over to see Tomoko just sitting there, not even looking up.

"I hurt her feelings because of what I did to her," Akane says. "And I'm sorry if I had kept it from you guys as well. But . . . what I really want is for her to forgive me."

"Then, why don't you two talk it over?" Kanade suggests. "It would probably be better if she had heard everything from you."

"I already tried that, but she wouldn't listen to me," Akane says.

Yukino looks at her friend in worry. "I'm so sorry, Akane-chan. Tomoko-chan must be taking this pretty hard."

"Yes, because she had loved me and I broke her heart," Akane says. "Now, I don't know if things will ever be the same between us anymore. It's over."

Yukino frowns at her. "Don't say that! You two have been friends for a long time and you know you care about her a lot, right? You've been helpful, kind and even been by her side for the longest time since she failed to make any new friends at middle school. And even though you were popular back then, that never stopped you from caring for her. I'm sure Tomoko-chan will get over it once you try to reason with her."

Kanade nods in agreement. "You're her best friend, Akane. And no one like it when best friends fight or hate each other."

Akane glances over at Tomoko who is getting ready to leave.

"I'll . . . think about it. I'm not gonna do it right now, but . . . I need some time."

Yukino smiles and hugs her friend. "Good luck, Akane-chan. Kana-chan and I know you can do it."

"Let us know if you two make up, okay?" Kanade says.

"I will." Akane says.

As everyone begins to leave, Akane stares at her pink haired friend as she leaves the room. _Tomoko, _she thinks to herself. _Will I ever have a chance to be forgiven?_

* * *

During afternoon classes, Tomoko is still thinking about what she will do if she faces Akane. It is still too hard for her to even talk to her, even though she had a talk with Yukino about letting Akane apologize. The incident still plays in her head as she begins to wonder if she'll ever trust Akane again. _What should I do?_ she thinks to herself. _I mean, I want to forgive Akane-chan, but . . . why is it that I'm feeling that I should lay it off? Could it be that I still can't trust her after what she's done? _One tear drops onto her paper. _I do love her. I love Akane-chan. But . . . after what had happened, I just can't bear to face her right now, seeing that I had loved a liar. Is she . . . really going to let go of Akari-chan for her own sake? _For her, Tomoko doesn't even have the answer for herself. The problem continues to grow and grow, leaving the shy girl more indecisive on whether to forgive Akane or not.

As soon as class ends, Tomoko stands up and leaves the room immediately. She walks alone in the halls when she looks up to notice Akane walking by with the Sakurai twins. They were too busy to even notice Tomoko walking by and the shy girl didn't even care. She just wanted to be alone for a bit longer. And so she keeps on walking until she gets to her next class. And even though she tried to pay attention to the lectures, she couldn't help but think about Akane.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on with her?" Shizuru asks as she notices Tomoko looking depressed when the bell is just about to ring in a few minutes.

"She's just heartbroken," Kanade replies. "She was in love with Akane this whole time without Akane even realizing it. And then Tomoko came to find out about Akane's long kept secret when she was starting to get over her love for her sister. And now Tomoko is thinking that she was being used and never spoke to Akane since."

"That sounds terrible," Natsuki says. "I hope they can try to talk things over."

"I hope so, too," Yukino says while resting her head on her hands. "But it's been like a week and a half since the two never spoke to each other. And that makes me very worried."

Shizuru and Natsuki exchange looks and sigh. They still don't know what to do to cheer up either of them, considering that they are keeping their distance from each other for a long time.

"Well, I don't know what to say," Shizuru says, sadly. "It seems like Akane-san and Tomoko-san are never gonna make up any time soon."

Yukino frowns. "Hey, don't say that! How is that gonna help the situation?"

"They just have to figure it out for themselves," Natsuki points out. "That's why I don't think either of us are gonna help out."

"She's right," Kanade says.

Yukino pouts her lips. "Aw, man! And I thought I was doing a great job giving Tomoko-chan advice!"

Her younger twin just pats her on the back. "You tried your best, Yuki-chan. But now, the rest is up to her."

"And Akane-san," Shizuru adds. "Besides, where is she anyway?"

"She's just on cleaning duty," Kanade replies. "She'll be back soon."

"Are we gonna still invite them to our karaoke night?" Yukino asks.

"I don't think they are going," Kanade says. "Remember Akane told us that she had some things to take care of?"

"Then, what about Tomoko-chan?"

"I'm thinking she's not gonna go either," Kanade says. "She's been depressed for a while now, so I think asking her wouldn't be such a good idea."

"Aw, man!"

There is silence for a while until the bell rings for dismissal. Everyone gets up to leave, including Shizuru and Natsuki who waves good-bye to the Sakurai twins. When everyone leaves, Kanade and Yukino decide to stay a bit longer and wait for Akane to come back. Tomoko, on the other hand, had already left to go home. The twins look at each other in worry, hoping that the shy girl would be alright walking home by herself.

A couple minutes after Tomoko left, Akane comes in the room to grab her bag when she notices that the twins are still in the classroom.

"Huh?" she tilts her head in confusion. "Why are you two still here?"

"We just decided to hang out with you for a bit before doing anything else," Kanade replies.

"Besides, we're starting to worry about the both of you," Yukino adds. "You two shouldn't be that distant from each other for that long."

Akane sighs. "I'll think about it."

Kanade and Yukino exchange looks and smile at each other. At least they can repair some of the damage, but what about Tomoko? Since she's already gone, there's no way they can convince her to forgive Akane now.

* * *

Meanwhile, instead of going home, Tomoko is at the streets, just walking around for a bit. She had texted her little sister that she's gonna be a little late coming home, in which she got a reply of "OK". The streets were sort of busy in this part of town, which makes Tomoko a little uncomfortable, but goes with it for now. She stops by a stop light and waits for a bit while looking at her watch. It's about 4:30 pm and the sun is about to set. Looking up at the sky, her mind fills up with memories of Akane. She mostly remembers the time where they had officially first met and spoke to each other.

****Flashback****

_Back in middle school, Tomoko was alone with no one to talk to. There was no way she was able to talk to Akane if there are other people talking to her. She was too shy to talk to Akane during that time, for she knew she was in love with her the moment she first saw her. So, she just sat on the steps in the front of the school, waiting for her parents to pick her up when someone familiar approached her._

_"Hey," she said gently. "Are you okay?"_

_Tomoko looked up to notice Akane standing in front of her with a soft smile on her face. "Oh! Y-yes! I'm fine! I'm just waiting for my parents to pick me up!"_

_"I see. Well, do you mind if I sit next to you? I'm actually doing the same thing."_

_Tomoko blushed at her offer. "O-of course! Go ahead!" She couldn't believe that Akane had asked her to sit with her! It was like a dream come true!_

_Once Akane let herself sit next to Tomoko, there was silence for a bit. Tomoko was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, trying to find something to talk about, but found nothing. She felt like an idiot for not speaking to the most popular girl in the school just because she was so shy about it. Then again, this was the first time she had ever come in direct contact with Akane, so it was a little surprising for her._

_But before Tomoko started to speak, Akane beat her to it._

_"You know, I always wanted to talk to you since the moment I saw you," she said. _

_Tomoko gasped. "You did?"_

_Akane giggled. "Yes, but you kept on running away from me when I tried to approach you. I guess you couldn't find the right time to talk to me, isn't it?"_

_The pink haired girl blushed again. "I-I guess."_

_Akane looked up at the beautiful sky. "Well . . . I may be the most popular girl in school, but to be honest, I can get pretty tired of it once in a while."_

_Tomoko raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you liked the popularity."_

_"True, but sometimes, these teens can be pretty annoying, like sending me a bunch of love letters, or a lot of people talking about me all the time. Sometimes, I just want to be alone for a while."_

_"Oh, I didn't know this was actually hard for you." Tomoko started to feel sorry for the girl. Popularity can be pretty amazing, but considering that she's so popular, it had started to get pretty crazy for Akane. It's like a pop star or amazing actor shows up in school and people would just gather around that person whenever he/she shows up. _

_Akane shook her head and smiled at the girl. "No, it's fine. Besides, it's nice to have a break once in a while, right?"_

_Tomoko nodded as she blushd again. "Um, A-Akaza-san, since we're here, I wanted to ask you something . . ."_

_Akane put out her hand. "I know. You want to be friends with me, right? I don't mind."_

_"Oh! Y-yes! I want to be friends with you indeed!" She gently took Akane's hand. "Um, my name is Tomoko Yoshikawa! Call me Tomoko!"_

_"It's very nice to meet you, Tomoko-san," Akane said. "My name is Akane Akaza. Call me Akane."_

_"Akane-chan!" For the first time in her life, she had made a real friend. And it's with the most popular girl in school. She had felt confident in herself now that she was able to talk to Akane. It was the best moment of her life._

_"Hey," Akane said as she let go of Tomoko's hand. "Maybe some time, the two of us can hang out together. How about this weekend?"_

_Tomoko gasped at the offer. "Y-yes! I would love to!" Her face is deep red from saying this. _

_Akane giggled. "Okay, then it's settled. Here, let's exchange numbers so that we can call each other." She took out her notebook, tore a page off, folded it in half and wrote down her house and cell phone number. "Call me anytime, okay?" she said as she handed the paper to Tomoko._

_"S-sure. Here, I'll give you mine!" She did the same thing as Akane did and hands it to her. _

_"Thank you," Akane said. "I hope we can be great friends this year."_

_"I hope so, too," Tomoko said with a smile. _Maybe even more than friends_, she thought to herself._

****End of Flashback****

Tomoko could never forget that day, ever. Since they had done that, they had hung out together almost every day. They got to know each other, play together, and even talk to each other during breaks at school. Akane had even invited her to sit by her during lunch. Tomoko was very happy that she had made a great friend. However, she had kept her love for Akane to herself for a long time, just in case if someone were to find out. She sighs as she notices the light changing.

"Akane-chan," she whispers.

As she walks across the street, she doesn't notice a couple of guys in gray clothing and wearing hoods on their heads. They were secretly watching her from a distance and her appearance had caught their interest. So, they begin to secretly follow her around.

* * *

"Shall we go?" Akane says. "We practically did everything we could to study for our next test."

"Sure," Kanade says. "We've been here for an hour, right?" She looks out the window to notice that the sun is setting. "Wow, what a beautiful sunset."

"Yes," Akane says. "It sure is."

"Why can't it always be like this sometimes?" Yukino asks as she stares at the sunset as well.

"Weather perhaps," Kanade says.

"Well, despite all that, the sunset looks really beautiful out there," Akane says. "Which reminds me of a time when Tomoko and I watched a sunset like this at a park that one time."

"Oh, when was that?" Yukino asks.

"I guess during middle school," Akane replies. "It was a few weeks after we first met and introduced each other. Tomoko had called me and decided for us to hang out at the park that weekend. So we did and even had a picnic together. We had a really fun time together."

"That sounds really nice," Kanade says with a smile.

"Now why can't you have fun with Tomoko like this?" Yukino says, pouting her lips. "You two should've made up by now!"

"Yuki-chan, we've discussed this before," Kanade sighs. "We don't need to go back there again."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that! Ahahaha!" Yukino laughs nervously.

"Well, let's get going before it gets any later," Akane says.

"Oh! I want to buy something for Shi-chan before we head home!" Yukino says. "She wanted some twinkies from that little shop in town. Maybe I'll buy some for myself, too."

"Okay," Akane says. "I don't mind going."

"Sure," Kanade says. "But don't buy too much. We're just making this quick, okay?"

"Alright!" Yukino says. "Let's go!" She pumps up a fist in the air, making Akane and Kanade sweat drop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoko is on her way home, stopping by the last light. Once it changes, she looks both ways and proceeds to cross the street. However, she takes a glance at some hooded figures who are staring at her. This makes her feel very frighted by those two figures and begins to walk a little faster. But the hooded figures follow her, making their way closer and closer to her. Tomoko is really frightened by this and makes a run for it.

"Hey, wait baby, come on!" one hooded figure begs.

Tomoko keeps on running and turns around a corner, only to find a dead end. _Oh, no! _she thinks to herself _This is bad!_ She swiftly turns around as the hooded figures approach her as the shy and frightened girl backs away until she bumps into the wall.

"There's nowhere to run, babe," a man's voice coming from one of the hooded figures says.

"W-what do you want from me?" Tomoko stammers.

"Oh, we only want you," another man says. "Besides, you're very cute when you stammer like that."

"So, let's take some time to get to know each other, shall we?" the one hooded man says.

"N-no," Tomoko says quietly. "I-I have to get home."

"Oh, it can wait," Hooded Man #1 says. He reaches a hand toward her and touches her cheek. "Right now, let's have some time together."

Hooded Man #2 reaches his hand toward Tomoko's small chest and rubs it a little. "Oh, feels really nice!"

"Ah!" Tomoko moans in pain. "S-stop it! Please! Eyah!"

Hooded Man #1 uses his other hand to slip onto Tomoko's legs and slides his hand gently across her long thigh high socks. "Oh, silky smooth. Like a little girl again."

Hooded Man #2 continues to rub Tomoko's chest. "Ah, yes. Those are real soft and warm."

"Hey, this girl's legs feel even better," Hooded Man #1 says as he looks up at her. "Now then, how about we kiss? You're such a cute young woman."

"Yeah, she's pretty cute indeed!" Hooded Man #2 says.

"What do you say" Hooded Man #1 asks as he starts to lean in towards her lips.

Tomoko furrows her eyebrows and shoves him away. "GET OFF ME!" She uses her purse as a weapon to whack one of them out of the way and kicks the other one in the guts and tries to use this chance to run away.

However, Hooded Man #1 grabs hold of her by the arm and throws her back against the wall. Hooded Man #2 pins her and kicks her in the guts for payback. Then, while Tomoko clutches her stomach in pain, the two hooded men pin her against the wall. Hooded Man #1 snatches out a knife and puts it real close to her neck.

"It seems like we need to teach you some manners," he says, slyly.

Tomoko trembles in fear as she stares at the man. Just then, she feels something rub under her skirt, which makes her moan in pain again.

"Now this feels a lot better," Hooded Man #2 says. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Hooded Man #1 replies as he proceeds to take his turn to rub Tomoko's small chest.

"N-no," Tomoko squeaks as she continues to feel the torture the two are putting on her. "Stop . . . NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Yukino says as she swiftly turns around. "That sounded like Tomoko-chan!"

"It is," Kanade says. "I wonder what's going on."

"Well, let's find out," Akane says. "Come on!"

The three girls run off to find where the screaming is coming from. It gets louder and louder and Akane runs ahead of the twins to make out where the sound is coming from. Pretty soon, she turns to a corner and finds her poor friend being raped by two hooded men and this makes her furious.

"HEY!" she shouts at the top of her lungs. "LET HER GO, YOU CREEPS!"

The two hooded men look over and smile slyly at her.

"Oh, now what do we have here?" Hooded man #1 says.

"I guess we have a more beautiful woman, man," Hooded Man #2 replies.

_Akane-chan . . ._ Tomoko thinks to herself.

Kanade and Yukino soon join Akane and glare at the two.

"You better let her go!" Yukino says. "Or we'll make you guys pay!"

"Oh, and how are you gonna do that?" Hooded Man #1 says. "You can't stop us."

"Not if I can help it," Akane says, coldly. She steps in toward them and points her finger at them. "You let her go right now."

Hooded Man #2 comes toward Akane while cracking his knuckle. "Try me." He takes a swing at her, in which she ducks and kicks him in the guts and delivers a roundhouse kick to the back, making him tumble to the ground.

He quickly recovers and smirks. "Heh, so you think you're so tough, huh? Well, bring it on, you witch!"

"Feel free," Akane says, coldly.

Hooded Man #2 charges at her again, which she dodges and shoves him against the wall and kicks and punches him from head to toe. He struggles to his feet, but Akane is too fast for him. Pretty soon, his face is starting to get covered in blood and bruises from Akane's intense kicking and quickly cowers away.

"Shoot!" Hooded Man #1 growls.

"Akane-chan!" Tomoko says.

Akane turns to take back her friend when Hooded Man #1 takes out a gun and pulls her away while holding it up against her head.

"One more step and she's done for," he says.

Tomoko is on the verge of tears as she looks over at her friend. "Akane-chan . . ."

Akane clenches her fist while gritting her teeth at the man. What choice does she have? Risk her own life for Tomoko, or let her poor friend get killed?

"Hey, just let her go already!" Kanade cries.

"Shut up!" the hooded man shouts. "This is just between me and her!" He looks up at Akane. "So, what's it gonna be?"

Akane glares at the man. "Let her go now, or pay the price!"

"Oh, you're the one who's gonna be paying the price if you take any step closer," he says as he puts the gun closer to Tomoko's head.

Tomoko continues to tremble as she fears of getting shot at any second. "Please, Akane-chan. Just go. You . . . you don't have to worry about me."

"No!" Akane shouts. "I'm not leaving without you! You're my most precious friend to me! No . . . it's more than a friend. I love you, Tomoko! I truly love you as my own girlfriend!"

Tomoko gasps at Akane's confession.

"Yes," Akane says, smiling at her friend. "I really love you. And I'm sorry for breaking you heart in the first place."

Tomoko's heart beat rapidly as more tears try to force their way out. _Maybe she really does care after all,_ she thinks to herself. _I feel . . . so happy._

"How touching," the hooded man says sarcastically. "But that doesn't stop me from trying to get rid of you and her!" He shoves Tomoko out of the way and points his gun at Akane. "Time to die, witch!"

"NOO!" Tomoko dives in to tackle the man out of the way to save Akane.

The red-haired girl gasps. "Tomoko!"

The hooded man quickly recovers and hits her in the face with his gun. "Stupid witch! Trying to interfere, huh?"

"Hey!" Akane shouts. "Don't you dare hurt my friend!" She charges at him and punches him in the face hard. Then, she tries to grab hold of the gun, in which the man struggles to point it at her.

Tomoko slowly recovers and sees Akane struggling to fight the man. "Akane-chan!"

Akane uses all of her strength to push the man and grab the gun out of his hands and throws it against the wall. She then grabs him and pins him against the wall and punches him in the face again. But before she could do it again, the hooded man punches her two times and kicks her to the ground.

"I'll make sure you stay down," he growls as he takes out his knife and pins Akane to the ground while trying to stab her to death.

"Not so fast!" Yukino tackles the man out of the way to save Akane this time. Akane recovers as Yukino kicks him about 3 times in the guts, grabs him and pins him against the wall while punching him hard in the face twice, making him tumble to the ground again. Kanade is already on her phone, calling the police and tells them their location. She then hangs up shortly after and notices Yukino putting her foot on the man's back while putting up a fist in the air. Apparently, she had tied the man's hands up while he was still on the ground, making him unable to move for a bit.

"Where did you get that rope, Yuki-chan?" Kanade asks.

"From our garage," Yukino replies with a wink. "I felt that it should be used for safety reasons in case we get into trouble and apparently, it has paid off, only at a crime scene."

Kanade giggles softly at this. "Well, good job, Yuki-chan."

Akane looks over to Tomoko and quickly runs toward her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine," Tomoko says softly. She looks up at the red-haired girl with tears in her eyes. "A-Akane-chan . . . you . . ."

Akane quickly embraces her tightly. "It's okay. I'm right here. There's no need to afraid. You're safe now."

Then, Tomoko couldn't hold it in anymore and lets out her sobs while hugging Akane back. "Akane-chan! Akane-chan! Thank you! Thank you for saving me! I . . . I thought I was a goner until you guys showed up!"

Akane pulls away and smiles at her. "I couldn't let my friend get hurt, especially from some tough guys like them."

"Just like that one time," Tomoko says. "Where you had saved me from some bullies. That was really brave of you."

"Yep!" Yukino says with a wink. "She's one brave girl!"

Tomoko stares at the red-haired girl with tears still falling from her eyes. "So . . . is it really true this time? Do you really love me?"

"Of course," Akane says softly while caressing her cheek. "I'm not lying this time."

"B-but I thought you . . ."

"Yes, I had loved my sister for a long time. But it's over now. Akari had found someone she loves, so I have to move on. And I already did, by loving you instead."

"Akane-chan . . ."

"I love you, Tomoko. Will you promise to stay by my side from now on?"

The pink haired girl nods. "Yes. I promise."

Then, the two lean in and share a warm and passionate kiss. Kanade and Yukino exchange looks and smile at each other. This is the moment that no one is ever going to forget. And Tomoko is finally happy.

* * *

**A/N: Only one more chapter left! I know, it's sad, but some stories have to end in some way. (giggles) And for this, I felt that this needs a little action, since I like a good fight in some shows. So, I decided to add a little fight scene for my climax to the story.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	8. Please Accept Our Relationship!

**Chapter 8**

**Please Accept Our Relationship!**

Since becoming a couple, Akane and Tomoko became closer to each other than ever. Kanade, Yukino, Shizuru and Natsuki were very happy that they are finally together, so the whole group now has lovers. Though Akane and Tomoko were together as a couple, they couldn't really do much together and Akane knows why: her parents. If they ever found out about their relationship, she's gonna be dead meat for sure. She doesn't want to go through that whole incident again since they had found out about Akane's love for Akari recenlty. Tomoko felt the same way, so the two agreed to keep it a secret for now.

After school, the new couple exit the classroom and walk together in the halls when Kanade and Yukino appear in front of them, with their arms linked.

"Hello, Tomoko-chan!" Yukino says, cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Yukino-chan," Tomoko says.

"It's really great to see you two finally together!" the older twin says.

"It's about time you two hit it off," Kanade adds with a smile.

Akane giggles. "You're so silly. So what do you wan to do now that the weekend is coming up?"

Yukino rubs her chin in thought. "Hmm . . . oh! Since you two are together, let's have a double date!"

"A double date?" Tomoko questions.

"Yes!" the older twin says. "I've always wanted to do this, but Shizuru-chan and Natsuki-chan were always busy. But now that you two are together, we can finally do it!"

Akane's smile fades as she glances down at the floor. Tomoko could tell that this might not be a good time for a double date at this time. Yukino quickly takes notice, too.

"Oh, right," she says as her smile fades. "Your parents are still mad at you for that . . . incident."

"They expect me to be home right away after school now," Akane says. "If I'm late, they might think that I'm talking with Tomoko again. And then, doing some lesbian related stuff with her."

Kanade frowns. "Why the heck would they care anyway?"

"They're my parents for one," Akane replies. "Second, they feel I should be much better off with a boy instead of another girl. That's why they were upset. They felt that I don't know a thing or two about true relationships."

"Hey, you do know about relationships!" Yukino steps in. "Except that you love Tomoko now. Who cares about what specific relationships a girl should be in? If a girl loves another girl, that's fine! That's how Kana-chan and I came to be in the first place! And do our parents care? Of course not! While they are off at work all the time, Kana-chan and I were dating this whole time."

"It's both of your decision on who you should be with," Kanade says. "Not theirs. I mean, people should not choose a person for you. Only you can."

"I hope you're right," Akane says. In her mind, she's afraid of facing her parents right now since they are still giving her the cold shoulder.

Tomoko puts a hand on her lover's shoulder. "It's alright, Akane-chan. If your parents find out about our relationship, I'll be right by your side."

Akane smiles. "Thank you, Tomoko."

With that being said, Kanade and Yukino wave good-bye to their friends and go their separate ways. Akane and Tomoko decide to walk together half-way home before parting. After all, Akane is expected to be home on time. Unfortunately, none of them said a word the whole time they were walking. Akane is thinking too much of how her parents would react if they ever did find out about their relationship. But like Tomoko said, she will always be here for her to support her now.

By the time they get to the neighborhood, Akane and Tomoko stop and stare at the streets for a bit before turning around. Tomoko blushes as she shyly looks down at the ground.

"Um, th-thank you for walking with me today," she says softly.

"You're welcome," Akane says as she quickly hugs her lover, in which Tomoko returns it.

"Hey," the pink haired girl whispers as she pulls away, staring at the red-haired girl's closed eyes. "I'm so glad . . . that we finally got to be together."

"I feel the same," Akane says as she caresses the shy girl's cheek.

"Akane-chan . . ."

"Tomoko . . ."

The two stare at each other for another minute before leaning in and touch lips. And then, they start fully kissing each other while Tomoko wraps her arms around Akane's neck. One word could be said for all this: bliss. Eternal bliss. None of them wanted to let go nor pull away from this beautiful moment. It's as if they are in their own little world and they are the only ones here. The kiss continues for another 10 seconds before pulling away and stare lovingly at each other. Both of them don't say a word before leaning in again when all of a sudden, in the corner of Akane's closed eye, she sees someone familiar standing there, having a surprised look on his face.

"Dad!" Akane gasps as she pulls away from Tomoko. "Thi-this is not what it looks like!"

"Oh, I know exactly what it looks like," the father says, putting his hand on his hip. "You two are lesbians, aren't you? And what did I tell you, Akane, about getting too close to other girls ever again? You were doing this with your sister and now with this girl?"

"Mr. Akaza," Tomoko starts.

"Quiet, Tomoko!" the father snaps, making the shy girl flinch at his outburst. "This isn't any of your business!" He turns to his daughter. " I was having a nice walk until I saw the two of you smooching. We're going to have a long talk at home. Come here!"

"Y-yes, Dad," Akane glances back at Tomoko with a sad look on her face while the pink haired girl starts tearing up and puts her fist on her chest.

"Now!" Akane's father shouts.

Akane nods and follows her father all the way home, leaving Tomoko sniffling and turning back towards her home.

* * *

Arriving home, Akane and her father enter and he slams the door behind him.

"Tell your mother what happened Akane," he says as he crosses his arms.

Akane swallows hard and tells her mother everything.

"Oh, so that's why it took you so long to get home," her mother says. "You were forbidden to talk to anyone, especially with Tomoko, remember? And what happened? You two became girlfriends. Oh, how lovely!"

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself," Akane says. "I'm truly in love with another girl. Why is it a problem for the both of you?"

"Because it's not what our daughter should be when she's in our relationship," her father explains. "We've grown up to have a relationship with each other and that's normal for us. But you being a lesbian . . . that's clearly not normal. Especially if you are obsessed with your poor little sister."

"I can't believe we have a perverted daughter that's a lesbian," her mother agrees.

This makes Akane angry. Not at them, but how they are treating this forbidden relationship like trash. Tomoko may not be here to support her now, but the least she can do is stand up for herself. She is not a little kid anymore after all.

"Mom, Dad," Akane says firmly. "I know you are both trying to do what's right for me, but I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 19, an adult. Can't you let me make my own decisions once in a while?"

"Not when decisions are like this," her mother replies. "Boy x girl relationships are better than girl x girl relationships, that's final."

"But what if I don't want that?" Akane asks.

Her father approaches her with an angry expressin on his face. "Are you saying that you're gonna disobey us just because you're in love with another girl?"

"Dad, please!" Akari tries to defend her big sister. "Onee-chan really loves this girl! She can't just give up on her!"

"Yes she can, Akari-chan," her mother says as she hugs her from behind.

"Huh!?" Akari gasps.

"Listen Akane," her father says.

"Yes, go on?" Akane says, feeling very irritated at this situation.

"Your mother and I lived together as a normal couple," he explains. "In fact, almost all the people around us live as boy x girl couples. But you . . . we've never experienced such a perverted daughter who was completely obsessed with her younger sister and then goes and loves another girl. We've been told that lesbians are just real jerks, bossy and even rude to other people. That's why we're so hard on you, Akane. We want you to live a happy life with a boy, so you can live together as a normal couple. You have Tomoko as a friend, not a lover. You understand?"

Tears were starting to appear in Akane's closed eyes, even though she tries so hard not to. "Yes, I-I understand."

"You sure?"

"I understand that you can't accept me and Tomoko's relationship just because you two had a different experience," Akane says, raising her voice. "Wh-what kind of parents are you anyway? I'm sorry that you two had to find out about this, but treating our relationship like trash? That's . . . that's just cruel!"

_SMACK!_

The sound of the slap echoes throughout the room as Akari cups her hands to her mouth in shock as Akane stands frozen in shock of the unexpected impact she had on her. She slowly raises her hand and touches her injured cheek as she looks up at her father.

"I-I'm sorry, I . . ."

"Forget it," her father says. "We've had enough of this discussion." He turns to leave as he slightly turns his head. "You're not my daughter."

This struck Akane's heart like a dagger as tears fall from her eyes. Akari looks at her big sister worriedly, wondering what she can do although there's nothing on her mind right now. As the father walks out of the room, Akane quickly turns and runs out the door, not even bothering to hear Akari calling her name.

"It's okay, Akari-chan," her mother says. "She's gone now. Why don't you do your homework, okay?"

While she walks off, Akari just stands there, staring at the open front door Akane just walked out of.

"Onee-chan," she whispers, wondering if she's going to be okay.

* * *

On a dark, cold night, Akane runs and runs, not even bothering to stop to catch her breath. She turns towards a certain home and rings the doorbell. Within a few seconds, the door opens, revealing to be Tomoko.

"Oh, hello, Akane-cha-"

Before she could finish, Akane plunges into her lover's chest and cries her heart out. Tomoko's eyes widen at the sudden action.

"A-Akane-chan!" Tomoko says. "W-what's wrong?"

"M-my parents just kicked me out!" Akane sobs. "They won't accept our relationship at all just because they believe that boy x girl couples are normal!"

"What!?" Tomoko gasps. "That's not true!"

"Well, to them it is!" Akane says, clutching Tomoko's shirt. "Oh, Tomoko! I can't take this! I love you more than anything, but my parents don't want us to be together!"

Tomoko strokes Akane's hair gently. "I'm so sorry, Akane-chan. I wish there is something we could do to convince them to accept our relationship."

"And how can we do that?" Akane asks. "They don't even accept me as a daughter anymore."

Tomoko pulls away and puts her hands on her lover's shoulders. "We can't give up just because your parents are saying those things. Remember what Kanade-chan told us? It's our decision, not theirs."

"I told them that and they wouldn't listen," Akane says.

"Then, we really have to step to the plate and tell them that gay relationships can be acceptable, too. We just need some assistance."

* * *

"Eh? You want us to confront your parents?" Kanade asks right when Tomoko and Akane arrive at their house.

"Yes," Tomoko says. "We need to convince them that lesbian and gay relationships are also acceptable. Akane-chan's parents don't seem to like it because it's not normal."

"What!?" Yukino says, sitting up from the floor. "Now that's just mean!"

"Exactly," Tomoko says. "So we all have to support Akane-chan if we're going to do this."

"If you're going, then we're going, too," Shizuru says from behind them. "I can't let my four friends do this alone now, can I?"

"I'm going, too!" Chinatsu says, raising a fist in the air.

Akane smiles as tears of joy appear in her eyes. "Thank you . . . everyone!"

Tomoko giggles and kisses her lover. "See? You're not alone, Akane-chan. We're all in this together, girls. It's time to show the world what lesbian relationships are really made of!"

"Yeah!" the rest of the girls shout in unison.

* * *

However as soon as they arrive at Akane's home, it turns out that her parent's aren't there, including Akari.

"Wh-why would they just leave?" Tomoko asks.

"Maybe they went out to look for you?" Natsuki guesses.

"Impossible," Akane says. "They hate me now. There's no way they would even want to look for me."

"Onee-chan?" Akari says as she steps to the front door. "Is that you?"

"Akari!" Akane cries as she quickly embraces her. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They went out to go grocery shopping for dinner," Akari replies. "I . . . I didn't think you'd come back."

"We came because we want to convince Akane's parents that lesbian relationships are not what they think they can be sometimes," Shizuru says. "And it seems that we're too late."

"You all came this way just to do that?" Akari questions.

"Yes," Akane says. "We can't give up just because our parents say that lesbians are nothing but jerks. That's just wrong."

Akari smiles at everyone, including her sister. She couldn't believe that Akane would get this much support after being yelled at by her parents. Chinatsu comes over and links arms with her new girlfriend.

"See? Even we started going out as a couple," the younger pink haired sister says. "And Akari's parents doesn't know that either. So, let's have all of us go out there and find Akane-san's parents!"

"Let's do it!" Yukino cheers as she puts a fist in the air.

"That's the spirit!" Shizuru says, smiling at the older Sakurai twin.

"Thanks again for this support!" Akane says. "I couldn't have done it without you guys!"

"No problem, Akane-chan," Tomoko says as she lightly kisses her on the cheek. "We'll always be here to support you if you can't do it alone."

"That's right," Shizuru says. "We're friends after all."

Akane smiles and turns toward the 3 couples. "Alright girls! Let the search begin!"

* * *

While driving in Akane's car, according to Akari, they are headed towards the supermarket where their parents usually go to, which is about 20 to 30 minutes away. Akane is lost in thought while driving how she can say this in front of her parents with all of her friends supporting her. Will they still accept it? Or would they be even more upset? Those kinds of questions float in her mind like ghosts circling a haunted house as Akane comes to a stop light. Akane sighs as she thinks of how her parents would react, but Tomoko puts a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile of reassurance. Akane smiles back and nods, knowing that she's not alone and that everyone will support her.

All of a sudden, they hear some sirens coming from behind them and police cars and ambulance come racing past them. At first Akane thinks it's someone that got into an accident, but when she notices it turning into the direction they are going, she gasps.

"Oh, no!" she says.

"What is it, Akane-chan?" Tomoko asks.

"If those ambulance are going where I think they are going . . ." Akane trials off, feeling afraid to finish the sentence.

When the light turns green, Akane hits the gas pedal and quickly follows the police cars and ambulance to where they are going. Soon enough, they stop to notice some car accident in the middle of the street, just a few blocks from the supermarket. The ambulance has already arrived and two doctors are carrying two familiar people on the carts. Akane sees this, rushes out of the car and approaches the doctors.

"Wh-what happened?" Akane asks. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Are you Miss Akane Akaza?" an officer asks.

"Y-yes," Akane replies as she takes a quick bow. "I am. What's going on? What happened to my parents?"

"Your parents got involved in a car accident," the officer says, sadly. "A drunk driver had caused it."

Akane gasps as she takes in the bad news. "Wh-why? Why now?"

The other girls get out of the car and rush to Akane to comfort her. Tomoko quickly hugs her lover. After all the effort of planning to convince Akane's parents, this had to happen. When she finally couldn't hold it in anymore, she starts crying while hugging Tomoko.

* * *

At the hospital, Akane waits anxiously for the results while Tomoko remains by her side, holding her hand tightly. Kanade and Yukino sit across from them, feeling sorry for their friend while Shizuru and Natsuki just stand next to them. Akane could feel herself trembling with fear as she thinks about what her parent's condition might be. Tomoko notices it and puts her hand on Akane's lap, letting her know that everything will be okay. Akari and Chinatsu give a nod of agreement. And so all of them wait for the final results as minutes pass by slowly. The more they waited, the more anxious Akane is getting. Finally, when the door starts to open, Akane immediately stands up to face the doctor, who has a white beard and glasses.

"How are they?" Akane begs. "Please tell me they're going to be okay!"

The doctor check his clipboard one more time before facing the red-haired college student.

"The good news is that your parents are going to survive," he says.

Akane and Tomoko join hands as they bring huge smiles to their faces with happy gasps.

"However, the bad news is they had received some severe injuries due to the accident," the doctor says. "But miraculously, they lived."

"Can we see them?" Akane asks.

"Of course," the doctor says. "In fact, all of you can see them since there's room for you girls. Follow me."

Akane and the others follow the doctor to where her parents are, which is at room 231 on the second floor. They open the door and Akane is the first to step in and notice her parents in bed with white bandages around both of their arms, head and neck, some bruises and cuts in the face and some IV bags hanging next to the bed. Akane rushes toward her father, who seems to be injured the most, while Akari rushes to her mother.

"Dad!" Akane cries while tears are starting to form in her eyes. "Dad, it's me, Akane! Can you hear me?"

Her father slowly opens his eyes to notice his eldest daughter standing over him, on the verge of crying.

"A . . .Akane?" he says with his voice raspy.

"Yes!" the red-haired college student says as she leans a bit closer to her injured father. "I'm here! It's going to be okay!"

"Akane . . . you actually . . . came?" her father asks.

"Yes, I did come!" Akane replies. "I was trying to look for you when I found out about the accident." Finally, tears start to fall from her eyes as she hugs her father tightly. "Oh, Dad! Forgive me for yelling at you earlier! I-I . . ."

"No," her father interrupts. Akane pulls away and looks at him with her tearful eyes. "Forgive me . . . Akane. I just . . . wanted what's best for you. But I can see now . . . that you already have it."

Tomoko smiles and rushes towards her lover while taking hold of her hands in her own. Akane smiles as well.

"Y-you really mean it?" Akane asks.

"Yes," her father replies. "I now accept you and Tomoko as girlfriends."

Akane could not believe what her father is saying. He finally accepts her and Tomoko's relationship?

"B-but what made you change your mind?" Tomoko asks.

"Your father and I had a talk while we were shopping," Akane's mother explains. "I felt that Akane was right about sometimes making her own decisions and then trying to tell us that she really can't help but fall in love with another girl. And it made us think: we were too harsh on Akane and shouldn't be making those types of decisions for her. So, when we were done shopping, we wanted to apologize to Akane when we got home."

"Mom!" Akane says, having tears of joy after hearing what her mother is saying. "Thank you!"

"Oh, speaking of which, I have something to tell both of you," Akari says as she gestures Chinatsu to come by her side. Both of them hold hands "Chinatsu-chan and I are now a couple. She had confessed her love to me a while ago while she's sleeping over and I accepted her feelings."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Her mother says.

"I'm very glad, Akari," her father adds.

"Yay!" Yukino cheers. "Akane-chan's parents finally accept their relationships!"

Akane leans over to her father and smiles. "Thank you, Dad. Thank you very much!"

It is then that her father lifts up his arm and wraps it around Akane, pulling her close. "We love you, Akane, no matter what relationship you decide to be in." They pull away as he gives her a weak smile. "I am proud . . . to call both of you my daughter."

A coupe tears fall from Akane's face as she nods. "I-I love you, too, Dad, and thank you again."

And with the family together again, everyone has smiles on their faces as all the couples give each other hugs.

* * *

****Two Months Later****

After school, Akane and Tomoko walk together outside of college and sit down on a bench, staring at the beautiful blue sky. Akane's parents aren't fully recovered, but they were discharged from the hospital after about 5 weeks and then were told to rest up to recover faster.. Right now, they are feeling better than before. As for Akari and Chinatsu, they are continuing to date, with the exception of Akane and Tomoko joining them for a double dates once in a while. Kanade, Yukino, Shizuru and Natsuki continue to support their relationship and hang out with the new couple once in a while as well. Lastly, Tomoko had the courage to tell her own parents about their relationship, followed by Chinatsu, and both of them accepted it.

Tomoko shyly looks down at the ground while Akane smiles at her. She knows that Tomoko will be very surprised once she presents something that will change their lives forever.

"Tomoko," she says.

"Yes?" the pink haired girl turns to her lover.

In an instant, Akane gets up from the bench and drop down to one knee while holding up a small blue ring box. The pink haired girl gasps in surprise while her ruby eyes widen.

"We've known each other since middle school," Akane begins. "And I know I was totally oblivious to your feelings, but you never stopped caring. You kept going until you had reached my heart, and I finally got to reach yours after learning Akari has also found love. You're kind, sweet and always looks out for everyone. So, with this ring, Tomoko Yoshikawa . . . will you marry me?"

Happy tears start to form in the pink haired girl's eyes as she takes in the proposal. She had never expected Akane to propose to her like that, but it made her really happy. As Akane inserts the ring into Tomoko's ring finger and hugs her lover while kissing her on the lips.

"Yes!" Tomoko says. "I will definitely marry you, Akane-chan!"

The red-haired college student smiles as she kisses her lover back. Both of them will never forget this moment for as long as they live.

* * *

**A/N: Aw! That's the end already? Hehe! Don't worry. You'll get more Akane x Tomoko action soon because guess what? I'm going to write a sequel to this story! Hooray! (jumps in the air with fist pumped) I'm sorry this story has to end soon, but the sequel will come soon, so don't you worry! I'm glad all of you enjoyed this story and stuck with me so far! It really means a lot to me and hope to see all you reviewers in my next story! **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review . . . for one last time that is! ;)**

**Reviewers I would like to thank:**

**Major Mike Powell III**

**08hurly**

**Xannhime**

**Josephine231**

**And guest reviewers! :)**


End file.
